PTSD
by Archer the Counter Guardian
Summary: Tired of his worthless life, he ended it. So imagine his surprise, when he found himself in the body of a fictional character, in a fictional world. Well, he did wanted a second chance in life, and now he has it. And he's going to do everything in his power to make this life worth it. SI/OC!Harry, Smart!Harry, eventually Overpowered!Harry, Master-Alchemist!Harry, Necromancer!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**WARNING**

**This chapter of the story contains mentions of rape and blackmail. And in the future the story may also contain Smut/Lemon/Explicit sex. If you are uncomfortable with these things then you are not in anyway obliged to read this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**12.5.2068****  
Friday  
New York City  
**

**11:00 pm**

In one of the poor sections of New York City (even in this day and age, they hadn't been able to completely get rid of poverty), there was a certain old three storied rundown apartment building. In fact, it was so rundown that, there were rumors floating around it was going to be demolished by the feds soon. And for this reason, the apartment had a very cheap rent, so it suited the needs of its poor residents just fine.

Anyway, it was night time, so all the residents of the apartment were sleeping.

Everyone except one man.

Standing on of the balconies of the third story of the apartment, was a 35-year-old Caucasian man. He was quite tall and muscular. He wore a black jeans and dark gray t-shirt (black or dark gray, was all he wore these days).

He also had pale skin (as is customary for all Caucasians), blonde hair and generic Caucasian blue eyes and an overall rugged face. He was someone one would call ruggedly handsome… if it wasn't for the haggard and tired expression and the dark circles around his eyes due to the lack of sleeping because of nightmares.

His name, name was Andy David. And he was standing there to try to think about his life, and to think about whatever if he should go through with his plan with a clear head. Because if he does go through with his plan then this was going to be the last time, he'd ever be able to think about it.

You see, life hadn't been kind to Andy or in Andy's words it was a shitty life. However, it did teach him some valuable life lessons.

Lesson no. 1. Never believe a Politian (especially a leftist one).

Lesson no. 2. Student loan is not free money. In fact, there's no such thing as free money.

Lesson no. 3. If you're planning to go to a university, never choose an easy subject if you want to have a well-paying job in the future. In fact, don't go to the university at all if you can easily learn things from the internet.

Lesson no. 4. Never try to make a decision without thinking it through with a clear-head first. Otherwise, you'd probably make a decision you'll regret in the future.

Lesson no. 5. Your mom and dad are two of the most trustworthy person in your life. And if they are saying, doing this is good for you or doing that is bad for you, then they are probably right (unless of course, they are THAT kind of parents. But those kinds of parents are in the extreme minority).

However, these lessons are of no use to him now. Because, these are the kinds of lessons one has to learn very early on in life. And if someone fails to learn them, well they'd learn them eventually later in their life when it turns into their own personal hell. But by that point, it'd be too late.

And trust him, he should know. After all, the same thing happened to him.

You see, from a very early age, he was hot-head and lazy. He never thought before he acted, so he always got into trouble. And because of this, he always made stupid decisions.

He had a family. A mom, a dad and an older brother. And as any parent should, they loved him (even is older). They sent him to school, and not some ordinary public schools either, but the privet ones with some really tight rules and regulations. They gave him advices, warnings, and punishments when he did something wrong. Of course, at that time he thought them to be stupid, annoying and useless.

No wait, that's not true. He knew that, what his parents were trying to teach him wasn't useless. Every time they gave him an advice, every time they punished him, every time they nagged him, they did all of that for his own good, and he knew that too. It's just that, he was too lazy and too pathetic to accept it. They weren't useless, he was!

Anyway, after finishing high school, he got into an argument with his parents on which university-course to choose. His parents wanted him to study IT.

You see, at that time technology, especially communication and information technology were developing at a rapid pace. And because of this reason, there was a sudden want for people with a degree in IT. So, having an IT degree, was hundred percent guaranteed to land you with a job at that time.

However, as it was said before, he was lazy. So, he didn't want to study something as complicated as IT, he instead wanted to study something easier.

Anyway, the argument took a very nasty turn.

Long story short. He walked out of the front door, showing his parents the middle finger.

Damn! If he could, then he would've gone back in time of that night, just so he could shove a foot down his younger-selves ass!

Anyway, he took student loan after he saw some Politian talking big-shit about it, and then joined a local university. And there, he chose the easiest course imaginable, which was also the most useless.

And guess which course was that.

If you had guessed Fine Arts, then you are absolutely correct.

Fine Arts, was perhaps one of the most useless subjects one could choose. Especially in this latter half of the century, when technology is the king. Nobody wants a Fine Arts flower-vase over the iPhone anymore.

And just like that, he came out of the university, with a shit-eating grin on his face, throwing the graduation cap on the air and with a degree that wasn't even worth the paper it was written on! With a 450,000,000$ student debts to boot!

And then, only after a month or two after the graduation, he became a fucking workaholic. Apparently, sleeping on the road and eating only the bare-minimum for a while due to the lack of money is enough to turn even the most hardcore lazy-ass into a total workaholic.

After the graduation, when he began to hunt for jobs, he realized first-hand just how useless his degree was. As nobody wanted to recruit a guy who's only qualification was to make some Fine Arts flower vases, and not good ones at that. And so, after nearly a month of wandering around here and there for a job, sleeping on roads and nearly starving to death he, a university graduate, took up washing trash-cans.

But that's not only thing he did. Aside from washing trash-cans, he also picked-up various other odd-jobs just to keep his soul and body together. And the fact that almost half of his hard-earned income would go to his student debt only made it worse.

In other words, he was piss-poor and broke.

And after five years of busting his ass like this and not being able to even put a dent on his student debt he finally said enough was enough. Because he figured out that, if things go on like this, then he'd be doing his slave work for his entire life, and he still wouldn't be anywhere near clearing his student debt.

So, seeing no other option, he took a dive into internet's underbelly known as the deep-web (thankfully after the emergence of fusion-energy and the quantum internet, even he could afford an internet connection and a computer, albeit cheap and second-hand ones). There he started to sell illegal drugs online.

Of course, he didn't just, started to sell drugs mindlessly, or without a plan. After all, being mindless and making decisions before thinking it through with a clear and logical head, was exactly what got to this point in the first place. So, when he decided to sell drugs, he made a plan, and it was simple.

First, he'd sell drugs at a rate that he'd never be more than a blip on the police radar, and he'd only sell drugs once a month to further avoid detection (Seriously, if his name ever got on the police records, then his life would be over). Second, whatever money he'd get from this, would go straight to clearing his student debt and nothing else, not even to buy a cheap candy. Third, when he finally gets rid of his debt, he will stop selling drugs all together, and then he will take his workaholism and dial it up to eleven to save enough money to open up some kind of business.

When he began to sell drugs, he followed these rules with religious zeal and diligence. And it worked, because after only a year, he was able to pay off almost a quarter of his debt. And so, he estimated that if he kept to doing his work like this, then he would be able to pay off his student debt in five years or so, which was quite frankly okay with him.

And so, it continued. Things were finally looking up; everything was going well.

Until everything went to shit.

It all started with a mysterious phone-call. A phone-call of from a certain infamous hacker.

* * *

**Four years ago, …**

**7.3.2064  
Friday  
Chicago  
13:15 am**

At that time at night he was sitting in front of his computer.

"Damn! MARVEL out-done itself again!" Andy exclaimed with an excited grin as he was watching the latest MERVEL movie 'A Man of Iron (2062)'. Basically, it was just another iteration of Ironman, but even then, it was a damn good one as expected of MARVEL.

"Man, I wonder if they'd make another Avengers series," Muttered Andy.

He loved the MARVEL movies, he loved DC too but MARVEL definitely was his favorite, so he had seen all the MARVEL movies from old to new. But aside from that he also liked watching Anime and reading Japanese Light Novels and fanfictions too. In other words, he was a weeb, an otaku since he was a kid. And even his current shitty life wasn't able to change that.

Anyway, as he was a weeb he was watching this movie and thoroughly enjoying himself too even in this dead of night.

**Humm! Humm! Humm!**

However, his enjoyment was interrupted as his smartphone in his right pocket started to vibrate signifying that someone was calling him.

"Shit, who the hell is calling in this ungodly hour?" Said Andy pushing the movie and fishing the phone out of his pocket in annoyance.

The smartphone was a sight to behold. It was fairly large and almost super thin. Of course, it wasn't thin enough to cut fingers, because otherwise that'd be a problem. This was the latest of the Samsung Sub-Particle series.

Now the question may rise, if Andy was piss-poor then how could he afford this thing?

Well you see, that's the thing, it wasn't expensive at all. It was actually quite cheap. In fact, not just smartphones from Samsung but smartphones from almost every other brand had become so cheap that somebody even poorer than him could easily afford them. In other words, in this latter half of the century smartphones from almost every other brand had almost the same status as button-phones from the earlier half of the century.

Now one may ask, huh!? How did that happen? Wasn't Samsung at the very least supposed to be king when it came to smartphones?

Well, this happened because the real king decided to come down from his high-throne.

Yeah, we're talking about Apple.

After the emergence of fusion-energy the production-cost for electronics all over the world plummeted rapidly which enabled various tech-giants, including Samsung, to up their production like crazy and as a result electronics like smartphones and computers became cheaper and more affordable than ever before to the general public.

And it's at this time Apple decided to strike.

You see, Apple was, and still is, a premium brand when it came to both hardware and software. It was simply the best of the best, and everyone knew it and wanted its products. But Apple products were also notoriously expensive. Even an older model of iPhone costed more than 200$. In other words, it just simply wasn't affordable to the average person.

And it had a negative effect on Apple too. Because of the sheer expensiveness of Apple products, the company may have been making a killing out of it almost every year, but this was also causing the company to missing out on the oh so delicious pie known as the world-market. They just weren't getting a big enough share of it.

So, if things didn't change and if Apple didn't adapt to the market then they would louse the pie all together. And Apple's management under its new CEO Anthony Robinson, knew it as well. And so, they wanted to make the Apple products cheaper and more affordable to the general public as well. But of course, nothing is ever so simple, because if they suddenly make their previously expensive products cheap out of nowhere it may cause the company to louse face. And so, Apple was looking for an opportunity, an excuse that'd let them to adapt to the market without lousing face.

And the perfect excuse presented itself when fusion-energy emerged.

As it was stated before, because of fusion-energy the production cost plummeted and the rate of production rapidly shot up, which in turn caused the electronics to become cheaper and more affordable. And so, when Apple too finally lowered its price, it did so with the excuse of lower production and energy cost.

Of course, everyone knew this was pure bullshit and Apple could've lowered its price even before this. But no one cared, because this was Apple they were talking about, no need to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Anyway, Apple products became easily affordable within a reasonable price which enabled the general public to buy the very latest model of iPhone and other Apple products without going almost bankrupt. And because of this Apple products became even more popular than ever before; people were buying iPhone and other Apple products like crazy and almost forgot about the other brands all together.

Anyway, because of this recent flex of Apple (in which Apple demonstrated why it was the king of electronics) the other electronics brands were soon left in the dust. Because, like it was said before Apple was, and still is, the premium brand of electronics, and everyone knew it but it was also too expensive for the general public, so it wasn't all that popular. And because of this the other brands like Samsung, Oppo and Huawei was the kings when it came to smartphone. But after Apple lowered its products price the general public could suddenly easily afford that piece of good hardware. In other words, there simply wasn't any competition.

Now that's not to say the other brands were out of business. No, they were still there, and they were slowly but surely regaining their former ground but it was a slow-going process.

And because of this reason Andy's current Samsung smartphone, despite being quantum connection enabled or 11G, was still easily affordable to someone like even him.

Anyway, after taking out the phone he looked at the screen to check the caller ID. However, instead of seeing a name or a number he sees a series of hashes and stars. Basically, it looked like this…

**##*####*####*###*######*####**

"Huh? What the…" Said Andy in confusion. "Hemp! Probably a prank," And one can't fault him for thinking that, after all there were many apps nowadays that allows the caller to easily hide or edit the phone number on their caller ID. Well anyway, after that Andy cuts the call and goes back to his movie.

**Humm! Humm! Humm!**

However, only a minute after this his phone rung-up again. And again, it was the same caller ID. And Again, he cut the call, in annoyance.

**Humm! Humm! Humm!**

However, this time even before he could put the phone on the desktop desk, the same (not)number called once again.

"Alright motherfucker you wanna talk!? let's talk!" Saying that he finally takes the call-in irritation. "Listen here your asshole! I'm not in the mood for your stupid pranks so why don't you shove it where the sun doesn't shine!"

**"This isn't a prank,"** Said a voice from the other side of the connection. The voice was very distorted, it sounded as if thousands of tortured souls from hell were speaking as one, it was the kind of voice you'd expect from an inhuman creature from one's nightmare.

"H, Hello? L, listen man i, if this is a prank then it isn't funny, okay?" the voice was fucking scary, and even Andy's false bravado wasn't enough to mask the fear in his voice. "And what's with the stupid voice?"

**"Stupid!? How dare you! This is a masterpiece of scary-ass distorted voices!"** Said the voice sounding offended. **"And it took a fucking year to get this thing to work right, so you have no right to…"** Then seemingly remembering something the voice pushed its rant. **"Ahem! As I was saying, this isn't a prank call and that's because it's blackmail call,"** Said the apparent blackmailer.

"Ba, b, blackmail!? Hey what joke is this!?" Said Andy in both fear and anger.

**"This is not a joke Mr. David. I'm really going to blackmail you, and I have the blackmail materials on you to do it as well,"** Said the blackmailer.

"Blackmail materials? What the hell are you talking about!?" Asked Andy in slight panic as his mind goes back to his recent drug dealing activities.

**"Well, I know that you are an online drug-dealer in euphoria a dark web drug selling website, you sell drugs once per month and you sell them at a rate that you're nothing more than a blip in the police radar,"** Said the blackmailer.

"He knows," Thought Andy in a dawning horror as he could no longer deny that he was officially screwed. "W, what do you want from me?" Andy finally asked in a resigned tone.

**"Well, let's bring everything out in the open first,"** Said the blackmailer. **"I've hacked your computer, your online user ID and had stolen your online information, so I have all the information about your recent drug dealing activities and it's only a click away from being sent to every government law enforcement agency in the US. Your meticulous way of drug selling may keep you under the police radar, but trust me the information I'll send them is enough to get you into jail for at least a decade,"** Informed the blackmailer who was apparently also a hacker. **"However, all this can be avoided if you just send me 24,000,000$,"** Stated the hacker in a matter of fact tone.

"What!? 24,000,000$!? Are you kidding me? Where in the hell, am I supposed get that much money!?" Yelled Andy in panic.

**"By doing what you usually do, selling drugs, it should be easy for you,"** Suggested the hacker.

"Listen man the only reason I'm even selling drugs is to get rid of my student debt," Said Andy almost crying. "To get the money you're asking for, I'll have to sell an amount of drug and at a rate that I'll be instantly on the police radar."

**"So, you are saying, you can't get the money, is that it?"** Asked the hacker in a flat tone, well as flat as a distorted voice can be.

"Uh yeah," Said Andy with some hesitation, hoping that the hacker would leave him alone, no matter how unlikely that was to happen.

Then the hacker said, **"Well in that case, be prepared to rot in jail for seven to ten years and to be unemployed for the rest of your miserable life as you'd be a marked criminal after this, because I'm sending the information in 5…4…3…2…"**

"WAIT! Please don't do it! I'll send the fucking money!" Said Andy in full blown panic.

**"Smart buuuooooy," **Said the hacker mockingly.

"Where do I send the money?" Asked Andy with gritted teeth while completely ignoring the mocking voice.

"Send it to my coin account," Said the hacker. "You should be getting the address via email… now."

**Beep!**

Came the notification sound from his desktop, signaling the arrival of the email which drew Andy's attention.

**"Did you get it?"** Asked the hacker.

"Yeah, I did," Said a resigned Andy checking the email and seeing the coin address.

**"Good,"** Commented the hacker. **"Oh, and another thing, send the money by 19th April, and don't be even a second late. Because well, you know what'll happen."**

"Okay I'll send the money in time, just don't leak the info," Said the Andy in an almost begging tone.

**"Yeah, see that you do, good night Mr. D…"**

**"Wait, just who are you?"** Asked Andy in a resigned voice.

**"Well, I'm a black-hat-hacker, who also happens to be a blackmailer,"** Was his simple answer. **"But if you are asking for a specific identity, well we don't really go around giving our real identities to our victims for obvious reasons, so I'll give you my nickname instead,"** Said the hacker.

Hearing this Andy waited with baited breath.

**"Listen now and listen well, because I won't repeat it,"** Said the hacker. **"Everyone knows my name, because I am Dr. Lucifer."**

"D, D, Dr. Lucifer!" And he believed it without hesitation. After all, his online security was no joke. He was a user of Linux distro Tails, one of the most secure distros of the Linux OS. Then he has a Cubes OS, another security and privacy focused OS, installed in a flash-drive. And inside that Cubes OS he had installed a Whoenix virtual machine. And in that Whoenix virtual machine he had installed TorBrowser, again an extremely security and privacy focused browser, which he then configured for maximum anonymity.

And so, whenever he ventured out into the dark-web he would run that flash-drive with the Cubes OS, then he would run the Whoenix virtual machine to access the TorBrowser for maximum security and anonymity. And even though all these security measures had made operating the computer and surfing the web a bit inconvenient, but then again there's no such thing as hundred percent security and hundred percent convenience in a single package. And besides he had grown used to the inconvenience at this point.

And aside from that there's the quantum encryption provided by quantum internet which makes hacking virtually impossible. So, no ordinary hacker should've been able to hack him.

Well, Dr. Lucifer is no ordinary hacker now, is he?

**"That's my nickname, don't wear it out,"** After that the now named Dr. Lucifer, the hacker, cuts the connection.

After that, he put the phone oh his desk.

"Oh my god!" Said Andy with a -the world had just collapsed on my head- expression as slumped on his chair. "I just totally got spooked by Dr. Lucifer," He said almost whispering. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

And who is this Dr. Lucifer?

Well, to put it simply Dr. Lucifer is a monster.

He made his appearance roughly eight years ago by hacking into the servers of various financial organizations and stealing money or critical information from them. And then, within just a few months he became one of the top 10 most wanted cyber terrorists in the world after he released some deadly computer viruses into the internet, blackmailing a lot of people after stealing their online data and then starting a huge forest fire in Florida… somehow. But then, within a year he became the most wanted terrorist (they dropped the cyber this time) in the world after he caused some yet to decommissioned nuclear-fission reactors around the world to have catastrophic meltdowns by hacking into their computers-systems. And by this point the various world's governments wanted to outright kill him instead of just capturing him as it became clear to them that Dr. Lucifer was a psychopath. But the problem was that, even after the combined best efforts of just about every government in the world they just couldn't find him, and what was worse they weren't even sure if Dr. Lucifer was just person or an entire organization of hackers. And so, they decided to do the next best thing and rise the standards of their cyber security instead.

Now make no mistake they hadn't completely given up on finding Dr. Lucifer. They just decided to develop their security system in the meanwhile to keep him out. And because of this cyber security systems like anti-online trackers, VPNs, the TorBrowser and the chain-block network developed like crazy.

And then in 2057 came the Quantum Internet.

The developing of the Quantum Internet, or QI as they now call it, was way ahead schedule as it was determined to come out in 2080. But there were rumors going around that the development of the QI was spurred forward like this because every country in the world were afraid of Dr. Lucifer, the seemingly unstoppable and undetectable computer hacker. But considering that after Dr. Lucifer came along almost all the countries around the world came together in cooperation to push forward the development of Quantum Internet or the Quantum mode of communication and that the QI itself became commercially available to the general public only a year after that with almost zero bureaucratic delays or red tapes, the rumors may have been true. After all, necessity is the mother of invention and almost every other technology we have right now. And with lunatics like Dr. Lucifer lurking around having the QI became a very big necessity.

Anyway, in 2057 the quantum internet became commercially available to the general public. And the perfect security of the QI worked like it should. It not only prevented hacking attempts by the hackers but it also kept out Dr. Lucifer.

For a whole two years that is.

In 2060 a tragedy occurred. A tragedy that made the attacks of 9/11 in 2001 look like a bicycle accident.

In the 12th April of 2060 at 3:00 PM fifty passenger carrying airplanes suddenly crashed at full-speed on some of the largest population centers like Tokyo, New York, Delhi, Shanghai, Mumbai and many more. Millions of people died in this incident.

The investigators were baffled as to how something like this could have happened. Right till the moment they checked the remote computer servers of the plane. When they checked the computer servers, they found Dr. Lucifer's calling card in every single one of them.

Somehow, Dr. Lucifer hacked into the computer systems of every single one of the planes, despite them being quantum encrypted, and hijacked their controls, and the rest as they say is history.

After this, the world recoiled in horror as they realized that in an effort to keep Dr. Lucifer out, they essentially locked themselves up in a cage. A cage that Dr. Lucifer can enter and exit at will.

And now this monster, this psychopath has claw over his throat. Ready to rip it off at a moment's notice.

* * *

After that seeing no other option, Andy gathered the money and then send it to the specified coin account. And just as he thought, the number of drugs he had to sell had brought him on the police radar. They still had no idea who he was but they were definitely looking for him.

Anyway, after sending the money he didn't get another phone-call from Dr. Lucifer. He half expected him to go ahead and leak the information anyway. And so, he had spent many sleepless wondering if the police are going to knock on his door.

After that things had gone back to normal. He had accepted that he's never going to get rid of student debt and so, he stuck with his job (the legal one), kept his head down and stopped selling drugs as it was no longer safe. It went on like this for a few months. after which he thought that the nightmare was finally over.

But he was wrong.

After nearly a year Dr. Lucifer called again and this time, he wanted even more money than before. Of course, Andy wanted to deny him, but its blackmail what can you do?

But Dr. Lucifer didn't stop after this. Every time he received money he wanted even more. And Andy kept getting into even more hot water with the police.

And one day, Dr. Lucifer stopped asking for money. This should've been a matter relief for Andy as he no longer had to sell drugs to get the money as the police were almost breathing down his neck by that point.

But it wasn't.

Because what he wanted after this was far, FAR worse.

* * *

**Two years ago, …**

**18.9.2065  
Chicago**

"You want me to do what!?" Yelled Andy in his phone in disbelieve at what he had just heard.

He was sitting on his bed in his apartment when the phone-call came. And now he's hearing this.

**"I want you make a rape video of a girl whose information I'm about to send you, and then I want you to kill her after raping her as well,"** Repeated Dr. Lucifer annoyance. **"Now don't make me repeat myself."**

"Do you have any idea what you're even saying!?" Andy exclaimed as he was horrified by what he's hearing. "Murder!? Rape!? Are you fucking crazy!?"

**"Well the world had determined a while ago that I'm psychopath, so if you look at it from that perspective then yes, I am crazy,"** Answered Dr. Lucifer.

"Whatever I won't do it!" Said Andy firmly. After all, selling drugs are one thing, but murder and rape is just too much, too inhumane.

**"Really? You won't?"** Asked Dr. Lucifer in a disinterested voice.

"Yeah!" Said Andy even more firmly.

**"Sigh* Well in that case, prepare to die,"** Said Dr. Lucifer in a matter of fact tone.

"What! You're gonna kill me!?" Freaked out Andy.

**"No, the law is enough for that,"** Said the hacker.

"W, what do you mean?" Asked Andy in confusion.

**"Huh? You don't know the law of your own country?"** Asked Dr. Lucifer in surprise.

"I can't memorize everything you know?" Said Andy annoyance.

**"Well, to put it simply, the US government had reenacted the war on drugs policy and made the laws regarding it even harsher,"** Said Dr. Lucifer. **"And so, If I leak the information about you, which I most certainly would if you don't do as I say, the number of drugs you've sold so far is enough to give you the death sentence for sure."**

"De, Death sentence" Now Andy was simply scared out of his mind.

* * *

Being faced with the choice to get caught by the police and being sentenced to death or rape and kill a few women, he chose the latter. Every few weeks Dr. Lucifer would give him a target to rape and kill, and he would do it.

However, this wasn't easy for him nor was it enjoyable. Because you see, Andy was a soft-hearted person, and every time he raped a woman and then killed them, their screams of pain turned into his nightmare fuel. How can anyone enjoy rape? is beyond his understanding.

And then, Dr. Lucifer called him with another even more horrifying request.

* * *

**A month ago, …**

**6.4.2068  
New York**

"Y, you want me to rape kids now!?" Said Andy in a horrified whisper.

Right now, he sitting on the bed of his apartment in the poor section of New York. He moved out of Chicago a while ago after the police activity increased there due to the recent strings of serial killing done by him.

**"No, I don't want you to rape kids, I want you make child porn videos, there's difference dumb-ass,"** Stated Dr. Lucifer in annoyance. **"And why are you making it sound like as if it's somehow worse than what you were already doing?"**

"I did all those things because you blackmailed me!" Said Andy in anger.

**"Ah, there you go blaming all your sins on the devil when all he ever did was whisper into your ears,"** Said Dr. Lucifer in a mocking tone.

"W, What the hell do you mean?" Asked Andy in confusion.

**"What I mean Mr. David, is that you could've prevented all this,"** Stated Dr. Lucifer.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Andy in even more confusion.

**"When I first called you, you could've refused me,"** Said Dr. Lucifer. **"Yeah sure I still would've leaked the information to the police and you would've gotten to jail for at least seven years. But tell me this, does your current condition seems like more preferable than going to jail now?"**

Andy couldn't refute a word Dr. Lucifer said. Because he was right, if he had just surrendered to police in very beginning then none of this would've happened and he wouldn't have raped and murdered all those innocent women.

**"And the fact that I picked you as my victim is also kind of your fault,"** Informed Dr. Lucifer.

"W, what!?" Asked Andy in bewilderedness.

**"Yeah that's right,"** Said Dr. Lucifer. **"For you see, I don't go about picking my victims just randomly, instead I pick them based on a few specific criteria,"** He said.

"Criteria?" Asked Andy.

**"Yes, for example the potential victim has to be an idiot,"** Bluntly stated Dr. Lucifer.

Andy was offended by this. Because, yeah sure he wasn't some super-genius but he sure as hell wasn't a complete idiot.

**"But aside from that the potential victim also has to be desperate, a failure in life, a bit weak willed, a coward, less confident and finally the most important criteria, the potential victim has to have something that I can use to blackmail them with, like some kind of secret that they absolutely can't afford to go out and become common knowledge,"** Further stated the hacker. **"But make no mistake I'm not calling you an idiot or weak willed, after all a man that can make a meticulous plan like the one you made when you first started to sell drugs and then stick to it like that can't be an idiot or weak willed,"** Said the hacker. **"And then there's the way you handled the dead bodies of the women you killed; I mean seriously? Dissolving the dead bodies in acid and then throwing them into several different rivers just to avoid being detected by the police? Yeah that was a fucking work of art!"** Praised Dr. Lucifer.

"Wow, there must be a special place in hell for me by this point," Thought Andy in self-loathing and overwhelming guilt. He knows that feeling regret isn't going to do anything now, it won't bring back those he harmed and killed. But damn he really hates himself right now.

**"Yeah sure I still had to bribe and blackmail a few police to keep them off of your back, but still…"**

"Huh!? Wait hang on a second, you did what!?" Asked Andy after he was broken out of his self-loathing.

**"Well, even though the way you hid the evidence of crime and then the way you disposed the dead bodies were definitely top notch, the police were still gaining on you, in fact they were just this close from finding out your real identity so, I had them back off a little," **Explained Dr. Lucifer.

Oh! So that's why he wasn't caught by the police yet. You see, no matter how well one hides the evidence and disposes of the dead bodies crimes like rape and murder just doesn't tend to go unnoticed by the police and it's not like he got the money to bribe off the police so he was actually expecting to get caught by them sooner (and part of him was actually hoping for that to happen), and because of this he was surprised when no one showed up. But he was still confused though, so he asked, "W, why'd you do that?"

**"Well, do you remember those rape porn videos you sent me? Yeah those were a big hit in my porn website in the dark web,"** Answered Dr. Lucifer.

"W, what!? Andy was surprised.

**"Oh, right you wouldn't know anything about it now, would you?"** Said the Dr. Lucifer. **"Well you see, I have a porn website in the dark web called the illegal-porn. Unlike the other porn websites there, entering and viewing the contents of this one is free, it has the regular porn videos from the surface-web as well as the illegal ones like child porn and rape porn, and it's currently the biggest porn website in there,"** He said sounding almost proud. **"Anyway, I uploaded all the rape videos you were sending me on the website, and guess what? They were an instant hit! Every single one of them!"** Exclaimed Dr. Lucifer. **"Hehe! Yeah sure you wore that dopey mask to hide your identity, but DAMN if the videos weren't hot! Your fans are demanding more of your rapey goodness man!"** Said Dr. Lucifer with a perverted chuckle… or it would've been a perverted chuckle if it wasn't for the voice distortion turning it into a horrifyingly bone chilling laughter.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it, there IS a special place in hell just for me," Thought Andy as an even bigger spike of guilt shame and self-loathing bit into him. "So that's why you were protecting me, huh?"

**"Yep, and it was totally worth it**!**" **Said Dr. Lucifer in cheery(?) voice. **"Well anyway, as I was saying you aren't an idiot or weak willed however you are a coward, desperate, a failure in life, less confident and you certainly have a secret, or rather secretes, that you don't want anyone to find out about, after all you were a drug dealer and a now a rapist, in other words you fit almost all my criteria which more than convinced me to pick you as my victim,"** Said Dr. Lucifer.

Andy closed his eyes in shame at this. Dr. Lucifer was right, after all he was a failure.

**"And guess whose fault was it?"** Asked Dr. Lucifer. **"Whose fault was it that your life is such a mess right now? It certainly couldn't have been your parent's fault, and I'm sure of that because I've observed their behavior and online info and they don't really scream abusive parents to me. So, whose fault was it huh?"**

"M, my fault," Admitted Andy almost on verge of crying, his eyes were already getting wet. "It's all my fault, I'm responsible for my current shitty life and nobody else."

**"Yes, your fault, you destroyed your own life,"** Said Dr. Lucifer. **"You destroyed it by being lazy, short-sighted and hard headed."**

Every word he said was like the blows of a speeding trucks to Andy, because again he was telling the truth. His own laziness short-sightedness and hard-headedness had really destroyed his life.

**"When you were in the university you should've chose something like engineering, programming or accounting as your course, because unlike before, like 2000 to 2025 when collage education was a waste of money, it's much more serious now so, getting a degree in any of those subjects would've surely landed you with a well-paying job,"** Stated the hacker. **"But you chose Fine Arts, a subject that has absolutely no real-life application but one in which obtaining a degree is quite easy in other words it's completely useless. Seriously what were you thinking?"**

Well, that's the thing, he wasn't thinking at all. At the time he just wanted an easy subject like the lazy bum he was.

**"Your parents could've supported you at this of your need, but it looks like you've managed to piss them off too somehow,"** Said Dr. Lucifer.

**"Yeah, I… I destroyed my… own life,"** Said Andy in a shaky voice, some tears already falling from his eyes.

**"In other words, you don't get to have the moral high-ground,"** Said Dr. Lucifer. **"Now with that out of the way, get off of your ass and get me those child-porn videos ASAP."**

"No please!" Andy was openly sobbing at this point. "Please let me go… I can't do this anymore… I can't…" It finally happened; Andy's will-power has finally shattered as he had lost all hope.

Dr. Lucifer might've noticed it too, because he said, **"You know what? Take a month off to get your act together, I'll call again then and you better have an answer I'd like to hear by then."** After that the call was disconnected.

And Andy just set there on the bed silently crying his heart out. Crying for the life he's never going to get back. Crying for all the lives he was forced ruin.

* * *

On that day he finally accepted that his life was over. It was over from the moment he showed his parents the middle finger. And the only difference between now and then is that back then things were still salvageable, he still could've turned his life around, but now it's well and truly over and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Pift! Bahahaha! …Hahahaha!" Thinking about all this Andy laughed. But it wasn't a heartful laugh, instead it was painful hollow laugh of someone who had lost all hope. "Oh god hehehe! … Oh god hahahaha! … it's funny… it's so funny how a few stupid decision can destroy one's entire life," Said Andy in between hollow chuckles. Then his expression grew pained as he muttered, "Damn, I wish I had a fucking second chance in life."

**Humm! Humm! Humm!  
Humm! Humm! Humm!**

It's at this moment his phone started to vibrate breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Someone's calling me?" Thought Andy while taking the phone out of his pocket. Checking the caller ID in the screen revealed that it was Dr. Lucifer. "Should I take the call?" thought Andy out loud. "Eh what the hell, it'd be for the last time anyway," thinking that he accepted the call. "Hello?" Said Andy into the phone.

**"Hello Mr. David,"** Said Dr. Lucifer from the other end. **"So, what's your answer? Am I getting my child-porn videos or not?"** He asked.

Of course, he called him for that. Then after thinking for a bit he finally answered, "Go fuck yourself." Then he throws the phone over the railings of the balcony. "Wow, I never thought doing that would be so satisfying," Said Andy as he watched the phone going further and further away from the apartment.

After that he turned around and walked inside his apartment's bedroom. Inside the bedroom there was a plastic stool under a ceiling fan. And tied with the ceiling fan was a very durable looking rope tied in a hangman's knot.

Yeah that's right, Andy is going to commit suicide by hanging himself.

Looking at the rope and the hangman's knot brought some tears into Andy's eyes. then hurriedly wiping away the tears he got up on the stool and brought the hangman's knot around his throat.

Then steeling his heart and taking a deep-breath, Andy kicked away the stool from under his feet.

* * *

HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY  
HARRY

Was the first thing he saw written on the dirt ground when he became conscious.

"What the fuck!" Andy thought to himself as he looked at the disturbingly familiar writings on the dirt ground as he found himself laying on his chest on the said dirt ground. "How the hell am I still conscious? Aren't I supposed to dead!?" Thought Andy in surprise. However, for some reason the thought of death made Andy shudder in fear which was surprising to Andy as not even a few minutes ago he was having suicidal thoughts.

Then he tried to get up from his laying positions. "Woah!" Exclaimed Andy as he stumbled and fall back on the ground. "What the hell!?" Thought Andy in surprise and alarm as he finally noticed that his tall and muscular body was gone and, in its place, there was a much shorter and even skinnier body. In fact, this body was so skinny that Andy doubted it even had flesh other than skins and bones.

In other words, he now somehow had a kid's body. A kid that was probably suffering from a severe case of malnourishment.

And checking his new(?) body further he also noticed that his cloths were different too. Because not even a minute ago he was wearing black jeans and a dark gray t-shirt, but now he was wearing a pair of old black shoes, gray pants and a blue t-shirt that were a few sizes too big for his(?) current body.

Then feeling up his face (as he hadn't found a mirror to get better look of himself) he found a pair of round glasses on his nose. "Woah!" Said Andy in surprise as he almost became blind when he took off the glasses. And when he hurriedly put them back on his eye-sight was still a bit blurry.

And then when he tried to observe his surroundings the first thing, he noticed was the stench of seaweed. "Ew, seaweed? Where the fuck am I?" Muttered Andy as he nearly gagged at the disgusting smell.

The next thing he noticed that he was in some kind of a rickety small hut. And it was creaking due to strong wind that probably coming from the sea. "Well that's not good sign," muttered Andy while looking at wooden walls of the hut warily. "Huh?" Said Andy in surprise as he realized that even his voice was that of a kid.

Then he finally noticed a damp and empty fireplace and a fairly worn and dirty looking coach in front of it. And sleeping on that coach was a vary fat kid in blue pajamas.

"How did I get here? And where is here anyway?" Thought Andy in confusion.

And it was at this point memories rushed into his brain, memories that were not his causing him to clutch his head as if in pain. "What the fuck!?" Whispered Andy in surprise as he realized to whom these memories belonged to. "I'm Harry Potter?" yep these were HARRY FUCKING POTTER'S memories, and yeah, the same one's from the movies. "But wait, I'm not Harry Potter I'm Andy David!" Muttered Andy as he confusedly rubbed his hair and face, wandering why he had a nearly ten-year-old Harry Potter's memories and probably his body too now that he thought about.

And then his eyes widened as realization hit him. "Wait am I a self-insert now!? A Harry Potter self-insert?" He knew how crazy this theory was, after all self-inserts only happens in fanfictions and not real life. But this is the only explanation that makes sense as he's literally in a kid Harry Potter's body.

And now that he was able to think a bit more clearly, he realized that he's probably in the hut-on-the-rock from the movie and sleeping on the coach was probably Dudley, that fat kid from the movie.

**Beep! Beep!  
Beep! Beep!  
Beep! Beep!**

Came the beeping sound of alarm from Dudley's wrist watch, which immediately grabbed Andy's or Harry's Attention. Checking the time in the wrist watch revealed that it was 12:00 AM or in the middle of the night.

Looking at all these things he realized something, as he muttered with wide eyes, "Wait, that must mean…"

**BANG!**

No sooner had he finished that thought a loud banging sound came from the entrance door making Harry/Andy slightly jump in fright.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

This time Harry/Andy stepped back a little, but as he was still adjusting to his still new and much shorter body he stumbled and fell on his butt instead.

"OW! Even though I was expecting this to happen," Muttered Harry while rubbing his butt in pain.

The loud banging had also woken up Dudley as he got up from the coach and hid behind it. The other Dursleys had also woken up as Vernon came down the stairs with a gun and a cowering Petunia following behind him.

Looking at the two elder Dursleys Harry realized that they looked the same as from the movie, meaning that Vernon was as fat as a walrus and petunia looked like a very thin giraffe with the face of a horse.

**BANG!**

That was the last straw. Simply not being able to handle the powerful hits anymore the poor door broke free from its hinges and fell down on the ground.

After that, the one responsible for breaking the door finally stepped inside the hut in all his giant, bushy-haired and bushy-bearded glory wearing a leather duster, boots and a pair of motorcycle goggles. In other words, this was Hagrid.

After stepping in, he took off his glasses, and then he very apologetically and in a very thick Scottish accent, "Uh, sorry bout that, sometimes I dunno my own strength."

After that he picked up the door and put it in its place.

**End Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: Andy David's list of crimes,**

**1\. Drugs trafficking.  
2\. Murder  
3\. Rape  
4\. Kidnapping.**

**And many more other crimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**WARNING!**

**The first chapter of PTSD had been edited so, please reread the first chapter if you are following this story.**

**Also, those who asked me why rape was included in the crime list in the reviews, again please reread the first chapter as everything is explained in there.**

* * *

**PTSD**

**Chapter 2**

**31.07.1991  
8:00 am  
London**

Apparently, somehow whatever by a cosmic fluke or the whim of some random omnipotent god with too much time in its(?) hands, he got self-inserted(?), yeah let's go with that, he got self-inserted into the body of Harry fucking Potter in the fucking 'Harry Potter' world. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but he quickly got disabused of that thinking once he pinched himself really hard.

Anyway, he got self-inserted in the exact moment when Hagrid came to the hut-on-the-rock to deliver Harry his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Of course, he was shocked, but he quickly adapted to his new situation (you don't get to be a cold-blooded mass-murderer, and evade the grasp of the law enforcement for long without being extremely adaptable).

And then things mostly happened as it did in the movie, from Hagrid's bending Vernon's gun-barrel, Petunia's self-righteous rant (read: Jealous rant) of how her sister (Harry's mother) was a freak and how she hated her, the big reveal- "Ye're a wizard Arry"- Vernon's denial to send Harry to Hogwarts to Hagrid's threat to turn Vernon into a bloody pest then giving Dudley a pig's tail on his butt.

* * *

Anyway, right now Harry/Andy and Hagrid were walking their way to the 'Charring Cross Road' where the 'Leaky Cauldron' the pub is located.

Hagrid is walking by Harry's side and trying making some small talks, while Harry/Andy is pretending to read his school supply list, when in actuality he's keeping all his focus on his body to not trip over something. You see, as this is a new body, there are a lot of differences that he's simply not used to.

For example, his previous body was tall and muscular, but his new eleven years old body is short for its age, and painfully scrawny (seriously, it's like this kid didn't have any muscles in his body, only skins and bones, he was supposed to be a Danial Redcliff look alike, he's just a really scrawny kid), and he also has an extremely poor eye-sight. But that's not all, it seems he had also found his so-called magical core, magical coils and the magical energy running through them in his body. His magical core was located somewhere in the middle of his brain, and his coils were very numerus, and they were all coming out of his magical-core and going through the rest of his body. In fact, there's not even a square-inch of the inside of his body left where there aren't at least a few thousand strands of all packed together coils going through. And Running through these coils like electricity, is what he assumed to be his magical energy.

"Is this, the so-called magical core and magical coils, mentioned in countless fanfictions?" Thought Harry to himself. Then to test his theory, he brings up his right hand and starts to flex his (presumed) magical core and the coils located in his body. And as soon as he did that, tiny and transparent waves came out of his hand.

"And, this is the so-called magical energy?" thought Harry after seeing the waves.

"Arry are ya listening?" Hagrid's voice suddenly breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yes, I was listening to you," hurriedly replied Harry/Andy while mimicking British accent. Then he asked Hagrid a question of his own by showing him the school supply lists, "Um Hagrid, where are we supposed get all these? Because, I don't think we can find any of these in London," Of course, he knew where to find the school supplies, those things are in the 'Diagon Alley', but he asked the question to keep up the appearance of an unaware and aspiring wizard.

Hearing the question, Hagrid says while glancing at Harry, "Oh, we'll find those at the Diagon Alley."

"And where's that?" Asked Harry with a blank expression.

"It's right here in London, that's why we're going to the Leaky Cauldron," Replied Hagrid.

Then Harry again asked in a faux confusion, "Leaky Cauldron? Hagrid, if we are going find my supplies at the Diagon Alley, then why are we going to this Leaky…uh, whatever it is?"

"Oh, ya wouldn't know about that would ya?" Said Hagrid as the realization of Harry's (false) ignorance dawned on him. "The Leaky Cauldron is actually the entrance to Diagon Alley, and that's why we're going there," Explained Hagrid.

"Oh," Said Harry while blankly nodding, "That makes sense." Then Harry asked again, "So, how long till we get there?"

Then thinking for a bit, he replies, "Um, another fifteen minutes or so from here."

"All right," Said Harry while nodding in understanding.

Then pocketing his acceptance letter and the supply-list, he looked around to see more of London. And even though, it was eight in the morning, the streets are already very crowded. And even though it was the late nineties (and wasn't that a shock to find out when he looked at a local newspaper), the city looked fairly modern.

Like seriously, he saw some cars and some other technologies that he'd expect to find in the twenties. Like those LED televisions, he just saw on that store's display he just passed.

Wait, What?

Harry froze as realization struck him, and then goes back in front of the electronics store where he saw the TVs.

"Arry! Hey wait up!" Hagrid called after him when he goes back near the store.

"Yep, those are LED TVs," muttered a shocked Harry while looking at the store's glass display in bewilderment. Now that he was looking around a bit more carefully, he can also see some people with smart-phones, and was that guy operating a fucking laptop in that café? The laptop looked advance too.

"Hey Arry!" Harry was quickly interrupted from his observation when Hagrid called him after he came near him. "Why'd ya ran off like that?" Asked a frowning Hagrid, once Harry turned his face to him.

Then Harry spoke up, "Hey Hagrid."

"Yeah?" Said Hagrid.

Then looking around a bit more, Harry finally asked, "Exactly which year is it?"

Hagrid replies while looking at him in confusion, "Uh, its 1991. Why'd ya ask?"

"Uh, nothing, just forget about it," Said Harry in a hurried tone.

"Um, okay," Said Hagrid with a shrug.

After that they resumed their walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

While they were walking, Harry fell into deep thought. After all he had just seen techs that has absolutely no business existing in the nineteens. To get to the bottom of this mystery he took a dive into the memories of the previous host of this body (Andy doesn't know if he kicked out the kid's soul or merged with it, but he definitely has the kid's memories, and god! This kid didn't have a fun childhood).

"Holy shit! This world isn't just a Harry Potter universe, it's is a fucking crossover between Harry Potter and the DC universe!" Harry muttered in shock.

"Huh? Ya said something Arry?" Asked Hagrid, he must've heard his muttering.

"Uh, no?" That came out more like a question.

"Damn, I'm hearing things again, I'm doing that a lot lately," Said Hagrid with a troubled expression.

Hearing that Harry gave Hagrid a deadpan look, and thought, "Damn man, just how naïve and gullible can you get?"

Anyway, that's not important, the important thing is he somehow got self-inserted into a crossover, merger or whatever you want to call it, between Harry Potter and DC. You see, when he was checking out Harry's memories he found out that there are a lot more geniuses (even some super-geniuses) running around in the world than usual, and then mega-cities like Metropolis, Gothem, Central City, Jump city, Civic City and Coast City in America exists, and so does some tech-giant companies like Wayne Enterprises (it's actually the biggest tech-giant in the world, it's electronic products are given the same hype as Apple, but Google is still the dominant search-engine and producer of Android OS strangely enough), Starr Labs, LuthorCorps (yeah, it's still LuthorCorps and not LexCorps yet), Daily Planet and Queen Industries. There were still no signs of a Superman in Metropolis, but there's definitely a Batman in Gothem.

* * *

**Leaky Cauldron**

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Appearance wise the pub looked exactly like it did in the movie. A tall three five-storied building from the outside, and a completely dirty and dingy pub from the inside.

To be honest he was expecting this, but no amount of mental preparation and meta knowledge prepared him for the sheer dirtiness of the pub. Hell, even his rundown apartment from his old life wasn't this dirty.

After looking around inside the pub a bit more, Harry calmly spoke up, "So, this is the Leaky Cauldron."

Hearing the question Hagrid beamingly answered, "Yeah."

Then Harry stated in a flat tone, "It's a pub."

Then Hagrid answered with a bit more happiness in his voice, "Yeah, amazing ain't it?"

"It's dirty," Stated Harry with slight irritation, while watching Tom the bartender (or who he assumed to be Tom the bartender) cleaning his dirty bar with an even dirtier cloth.

"Yeah, it preserves the pub's ambiance," Said Hagrid while never losing his smile.

Hearing that Harry becomes even more irritated and asks, "And what ambiance is that?"

At this Hagrid became confused, and he said while scratching his scalp, "How am I supposed to know that?" But then his expression brightened up again and then he said, "Oh I know, let's ask Tom!"

"No, there's no need for that," Said Harry while shaking his head. "Let's just go to the Alley and get my supplies."

"Alright," Said Hagrid with a shrug.

After that, they go to the back door of the pub, this time without any commotions as Tom wasn't able to recognize Harry. The wizards were expecting Harry Potter to have at least some flesh in their body, and not a skin covered skeleton.

Anyway, as expected, behind the back door is small booth sized room made of bare bricks, which can hold no more than five people.

Then Harry spoke up, "Hey Hagrid."

"Yeah?" Replied Hagrid.

"That doesn't look like an Alley," Harry stated with a deadpan expression. Of course, he knew that the wall is nothing but a portal to Diagon Alley (meta-knowledge for the win!), which will open up when someone taps the wall with a wand in a specific pattern. But you know, appearance.

"Oh, the wall is just a door-way to the Alley, here let me show you," Saying that, Hagrid brings out his oversized wand disguised as an umbrella. Then he proceeds to randomly tap the wall five times, shocking Harry, as he was expecting a specific pattern. Oh well, if the pattern is too complicated, then it can be an inconvenience for the other wizards he supposed.

Then with grinding sound, the wall became a large circular door, showing the Diagon Alley to Harry for the first time.

Stepping through the door Harry takes a moment to look around, and he has to admit, the movie didn't this place justice. Even though it's called an Alley, it looked more like a small city. The street is wide, and there are rows and rows of stores on the both side of the Alley. He can even see the Gringotts bank, the tall white gleaming building in a distance.

"So, Hagrid," Harry called out.

"Yeah?" Asked Hagrid looking at Harry.

"How're we suppose to buy all this?" Asked Harry while looking at his supply-list. "I don't have any money."

"Yer money is in the Gringotts bank," Answered Hagrid pointing at said building. "And that's where are we going right now, to get yer money."

"Wait, I have an account?" Asked Harry in faux surprise.

"Well, yer Parents did, left some hefty sum I heard," Replied Hagrid.

After that, they made a bee-line for the bank.

"Hey Hagrid," Whispered Harry while tugging on Hagrid's sleeve.

"Hm?" Said Hagrid.

"What are they?" Asked Harry looking around the white marble interior of the bank and the various goblin tellers and guards inside it.

Then after seeing where Harry was looking at, Hagrid answered, "They are goblins," And then he advised, "they are a very cunning bunch, so be respectful to them, alright?"

"Okay," Came the quite reply of Harry.

After that they make a bee-line for the nearest teller. As it was a bit early in the morning, there wasn't any people lining up in front of the counter, so they didn't have to stand in a line and quickly came in front of the teller.

After that Hagrid spoke up to the teller, "Um, excuse me?"

Hearing that, the goblin looked down at Hagrid from his elevated throne-like counter with a sneer (the counters are probably elevated so that the little bastards can look down at their human customers), and then asked in their customary coarse voice, "Yes?"

"Harry Potter is here to access his vault," Stated Hagrid not bothered by the goblin's behavior in the slightest.

"Is he now?" Asks the goblin in slight disbelieve. He must get a lot of Harry Potter con-artists. Then he asked, "Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

Then Hagrid fished out a golden-colored (Harry assumed it to be golden-colored instead of actual gold) old-school long-handled key and handed it over to the goblin while saying, "There ya go, ya devil."

"Damn Hagrid, weren't we suppose to respectful to them!?" Thought Harry with a worried expression. And he's very justified to be worried, because even though the interaction between Hagrid and the goblin teller had gone exactly as it did in the movie, but that was the movie and this is real life, who knows how the goblins would react.

But thankfully the goblin just accepted the key without a fuss, then checking over the key he says while nodding his head slightly, "Hmm, everything seems to be in order."

But then as if remembering something Hagrid spoke up again, "Oh, just a sec," Then he fished up a parchment envelope from one of his pockets, and gave it to the teller, "That's from Prof. Dumbledore for, you-know-what."

The goblin took out the letter from the envelope and took a moment to read it, then he called in an even tone while pushing some kind button on his desk, "Griphook!"

Hearing the call another goblin in suits boots and black shorts walked up to the teller and said, "Yes sir?"

Then the teller spoke up while not even looking at the new goblin, "Take Harry Potter and Mr...?"

Hearing the question in his voice, Hagrid answered, "My name is Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid."

Then nodding in acknowledgement, the goblin continued to give instruction, "Take Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid, first to vault no. 768, and then to the vault no. You-know-what."

"Seriously!?" Harry thought with ludicrous expression.

Then the goblin known as Griphook simply bowed his head to his superior officer and said, "Yes sir."

Then turning to face Harry and Hagrid, he said, "Follow me."

Then they did as they were instructed by Griphook, and followed him to a roller-costar ride from hell.

The cart slowly came to a halt in front of a cluster of vaults. Griphook calmly got off the cart as if they hadn't just travelled twenty miles per hour while taking many dangerous twists and turns. While Harry and Hagrid were as pale as a paper (Hagrid was pale because he had motion sickness, while Harry was just scared out of his mind).

Then Harry spoke up while stuttering, "Ha, ha, how are we s, s, still a, alive?" He never liked roller-costar rides in his past life, and he sure as hell doesn't like them now.

"The carts are enchanted to prevent its riders to fall-off, and to cancel inertia," Answered Griphook (Harry swore that the goblin was looking smug.)

Then slowly getting off of the cart Harry said in an accusing tone, "You guys, designed the transportation system to be like this on purpose, didn't you?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Said the goblin while giving the best angelic smile that an ugly creature like him could muster.

"That fucking bastard!" Thought Harry while grinding his teeth in anger, a visible tick-mark can be seen on his forehead.

"Anyway, the key please," Said Griphook after schooling his expression.

Harry begrudgingly handed over the key, then he looked back at Hagrid who was still recovering on the cart, "Hey Hagrid! You coming?"

"Wha? Uh, n, no I'm good," Said Hagrid sounding tired and panting.

Harry winced in sympathy for Hagrid, "Alright, try to catch your breath man. Cause we'll have to use this damn cart for a second time too."

Hearing that Hagrid let out a pained groan, "Yeah, don't remind me."

Then giving Hagrid one last pitying look, Harry turned away and followed Griphook. After reaching the desired Vault, Griphook put the key in its keyhole, and gave it a small twist.

**Click, click, click, click.**

And then, a series of clicking-sounds latter, the vault door opened with a resounding bang, which made Harry jump a little.

Going inside the vault and looking around, Harry was speechless. "Damn! The movie didn't do this place justice," He thought in shock. The entire vault was full of mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins, though there were more gold than the latter two, but aside from that, there was also a rack full of small pouches that had bold **G **symbols on them.

Then Harry turned to Griphook in amazement, "Is this all mine?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, the entire contents of the trust vault belong to you Mr. Potter," Said Griphook.

"Trust vault? Wait, you mean that, there's a main vault, that's funding the trust vault?" Asked Harry while knowing full well, that yes there was.

"The trust-vault no. 768, is funded by the vault no. 8990 is also known as the Potter family vault," Answered the goblin.

"Wait, I have a family vault? Wait, scratch that, just how much the family vault and the trust vault has anyway?" Asked Harry while picking up one of the small money-pouches from the rack, and shoveling an extravagant number of gallons, sickles and knuts in it. "Damn! I should've brought a shovel," Thought Harry in small regret.

"The Potter family vault contains roughly 9,000,000,000 gallons, 70,000,000 sickles and 9,000,000 knuts, and some other family heirlooms, but you can't access them until you're an adult," Said Griphook after thinking for a bit. "Your trust found contains 1,000,000,000 gallons, 50,000,000 sickles and 9,000,000 knuts, you can access them right now, without being an adult."

"Wow, isn't that a bit much for a trust vault," Said Harry, surprised at the large figures.

"Well, normally you'd be correct, but as you know, you became a very famous figure after you defeated the wizarding terrorist Dark Lord Voldemort, better known as he-who-must-not-be-named, or you-know-who."

At this Harry nodded, and gestured for Griphook to continue.

"Well, you see, Voldemort was feared all across the magical Europe, by humans and nonhumans alike. So, when you stopped his killing-curse rebounding it back to him and killing him in the process, you became famous all across the magical Europe itself. And so, many victims of Voldemort's Death Eater raids had donated to your trust vault in gratefulness, also many authors had written many books, stories, novels and adult novels about you which had been a big hit amongst the general populace, and so they are giving a part of their rather large income from the books to you, as is law. And aside from that, the funding from your family vault just kept stacking-up," Said Griphook.

Then thinking about something Harry asked, "Please answer another question of mine. But what are the values of gallons, sickles and knuts."

"Well, bronze knuts are the smallest monetary unit in our economy, for example you can only buy the cheapest candy with just one knut. A silver sickle is the equivalent of fifty knuts and a golden gallon is the equivalent of two sickles or one hundred knuts," Answered Griphook.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So, what are exchange rates between the wizarding money and muggle money, the ones in the UK?" He said while he stopped shoveling coins in the pouch, then he looked at it in disbelieve, even after all the coins he put in there, it's still small enough, that he can easily put it in his pockets, and still as light as a feather. "Probably those so-called space-expansion and feather-light charm enchantment I read so much about in my old life," Concluded Harry.

"Four muggle penny is the equivalent of one wizarding knut, two hundred muggle penny is the equivalent of one wizarding sickle and four muggle pounds are the equivalent of one wizarding gallon," Answered Griphook.

"So, can you convert the wizarding money into muggle money?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, for a five percent fee of course," Answered Griphook.

"Alright," Saying that Harry picks up another pouch from the side. "Are the pouches for free?" Asked Harry holding out the pouch.

"The expanded pouches are free for use to those who have a Gringotts account," Replied Griphook. "But yes of course, you'll have to return them once you close your account, or failing that you'll have to pay fifty gallons reparations for them each," Further stated Griphook.

"Alright," Then Harry spend another few minutes of shoveling another extravagant amount of money in the second pouch. After that he handed it over to Griphook, "Convert everything in it into muggle money of UK."

"Very well," Said Griphook in affirmative.

After that Harry, Hagrid and Griphook proceeded towards to the you-know-what vault to retrieve You-know-what *cough*the Sorcerer Stone*cough*.

"I hate roller-costars!" Muttered Harry.

After that, they finally came back to the main lobby. Finally, being out of that hateful roller-costar ride made Harry almost kiss the ground.

"Mr. Potter, wait for a moment, the exchange will take a minute," Said Griphook.

"Okay," Nodded Harry.

After that Griphook went away with the pouch to make the exchanges.

Then Harry turned to Hagrid, "Hey Hagrid."

"Uh, Yeah?" Asked Hagrid.

"What did you take from that you-know-what vault?" Harry asked with faux curiosity.

At hearing his question, Hagrid suddenly became very nervous and stated stutter, "Harry, t, that's top secret. I…I'm not allowed to say anything about it."

"Are you doing this on Professor Dumbledore's orders?"

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Well, it seems very important and valuable then."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Then you really should take it to the Professor as soon as possible, before someone stole it from you."

"Yeah your right!" Said Hagrid with a worry filled voice. "But what about you?" He asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me silly, I'll be fine," Reassured Harry smilingly, with a calming voice. "Having a kids voice sure is useful," thought Harry. "Besides, delivering that thing is more important, whatever it is," But seeing Hagrid was still a bit skeptical, "Don't worry Hagrid, I won't tell anyone about it, I promise."

At hearing this Hagrid became visibly relieved, "Thanks Arry Ya're a life-saver."

"Yeah, thank me latter, now run-off, shoo!" Harry urged him go away with the damn stone as soon as possible.

Hagrid obeyed him, and ran off from the building as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Seeing this Harry thought in amusement, "Seriously man, just how gullible can you get?"

After that, Griphook finally came back with the exchanged money, and handed the pouch over to Harry, "Here you go Mr. Potter."

After taking pouch, Harry asked, "How much is in it?"

"Roughly, eighty thousand pounds," Replied Griphook.

"Wow, one can buy a small house with this," Thought Harry in astonishment. Then looked at Griphook again, "Um, another question. Do you guys like, give your customers credit cards?"

"The credit card system is based on the electronic money transfer system of the muggle banks," Informed Griphook. "And as you've probably guessed, most of the wizarding populace aren't exactly the most tech savvy bunch, so no, we don't have credit cards. But we are however trying to develop something similar, but it's still a work-in-progress."

"Yeah, I was wandering about that," Said Harry in agreement. "Why's that by the way? Why's the magical world is so technologically backwards," He asked with genuine curiosity this time.

Thinking for a moment to formulate his answer Griphook spoke up, "Well you see, not that long ago, the muggles weren't as technologically advanced as they are now," Then pushing for a moment, he once again continued, "While, there were some technology that were fairly advance, they were nothing compared to what the muggles have now. However, in the recent decades there has been this…" He pushed again to find the right words, "This, uh, technological boom, so to say, the muggle technology had advanced so rapidly, as if overnight. It caught those of us in the magical world who likes to be kept up-to-date about muggle technology were taken by complete surprise," Griphook admitted. "The advancement had slowed down to crawl in the recent years, but had by no means stopped. And we are pretty sure that sooner or later, there'll be another technological boom," Then letting that statement sink in, he continued on, "However, a vast majority of the magical world, both in the Europe and in the rest of the world, aren't simply interested enough in the muggle world, so they still don't know about the great advancement in muggle technology, they still view the muggles as they were a century ago."

"So, it isn't because magic fries the electronic devices?" Asked Harry probingly.

At this Griphook grew confused, "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. Just a stray thought," Said Harry shaking his head. "Anyway, thanks," He may not like the little buggers, but that's no reason to be impolite.

"Anything for our customers," Said Griphook with a very slight bow.

After that, he left Gringotts.

* * *

Harry left the bank in deep thought. The world is much, much more different than he thought it would be.

Not only does this world have superheroes, but it's also more technologically advanced. It's still wasn't much compared to the technology back in his original world in 2068. But then again, that world had quantum internet and fusion energy.

But the at the rate this world is advancing, it'll overtake his old one in absolutely no time. Because seriously! Laptops and smart-phones in 1991? That's crazy!

Then again, this world had more super-geniuses than his old one ever did. Super-geniuses that can give Einstein a run for his money, super-geniuses that weren't all super-crazy.

Harry froze in his tracks, thinking about Einstein, "Wait! Einstein. What about Einstein? Had he ever existed in this world?"

Then shaking his head to get rid of useless thoughts he started to walk again. After all, his magical shopping wouldn't do by itself.

But first, there's a little theory wanted to test out.

After that, he quickly found a small dead-end alley between two large shops, the alley is narrow enough to only hold roughly three people side by side, it was quite out of the way so no one will see him if he went in, and it was also surprisingly clean, for an alleyway that is.

You see, alleyways aren't supposed to be clean. because they are supposed to be littered with garbage and trash-cans. But this one on the other hand, well, it didn't have any garbage laying around or trash cans. It was… completely spotless.

"They must get rid of the garbage with magic," Concluded Harry.

After that, he went inside the alleyway. Then making sure no one from the outside was looking at his direction, he called out, "Um, is there any free house-elf that would like to bond with me?"

No sooner had those words left his mouth…

**Pop!**

"Hello Sir! Are you looking for a house-elf?"

…A house-elf popped into existence in front of him, and asked in a squeaky voice.

"It worked!" Harry silently cheered, while keeping a blank face.

In the original Harry Potter movies, books and the fanfictions, pure-blood or just rich wizards were depicted as arrogant, short-sighted and stupid, especially stupid. And in their stupidity, they'd sometimes kick-out something as useful as a house-elf for stupid reasons. Which means that plenty of free house-elves could be running around in this world, either looking for a new master or just waiting for death to claim them. So, Harry theorized that the same thing can happen in this world too.

Anyway, Harry took a moment to check out the house-elf. And… it was wired.

And no, it didn't look like one of those tall beautiful gorgeous and sexy elves from fantasy games (but damn! He wished it did). And no, it didn't look like one of those Christmas elves either.

And also, no, it didn't have two heads.

No, no, no, none of that. Because, it looked exactly like what you'd a house-elf to look like. It was four-feet tall, meaning it was quite short, meaning it had roughly the same height as the malnourished and short Harry. Aside from that, it had slightly green skin, large bulbous eyes, bald head, large flappy pointy ears, small thin arms and thigs yet human sized hands and feet. Meaning, it didn't look much different from Dobby and Kreature from the movie.

But the wired thing was, it wasn't wearing any pillow-case as clothing like Dobby or Kreature. Oh no, it was actually wearing modern street cloths, cloths like a dark-gray hoody with the caption -**WIRED IS GOOD-** over a white tea-shirt, dark-gray jeans and pair of black and white sneakers, all of which were of course house-elf sized.

Seriously, were the house-elves in this world somehow smarter?

"Uh, Sir? are you alright?" Asked the house-elf in concern after Harry didn't respond.

That finally broke Harry out of his thoughts, "Uh… Yeah I'm fine." Then he asked the elf, "What's your name?"

At this, the house-elf visibly brightened up, and enthusiastically answered, "Oh, it's Inky Sir! How do you do!?"

"Well, hello Inky," Greeted Harry with a nod. "Are you a free house-elf?" Asked Harry for clarification.

At this, Inky grew visibly sad, and sorrowfully replied, "Yes, sadly," But then, Inky's expression suddenly grew hopeful, "So, would you like to bond with me?"

"Jackpot," Harry silently cheered again.

"Uh, yes," Replied Harry with a blank expression.

"Really!?"

"Yes, but first, I'd like to ask some questions," Interjected Harry.

"Alright then, ask away," Said Inky after schooling his(?)/her(?)/it's(?) features.

Then thinking for a bit, Harry asked, "Why did your old master freed you?"

And it was a valid question. After all, just because most pure-blood wizards were stupid, doesn't mean all of them were. Some pure-bloods can be smart too, and these types of pure-bloods, may kick-out their house-elf for valid reasons. Reasons like stealing, disobedience, misbehavior, laziness etc. And Harry was wondering if Inky is one of those house-elves.

"No, no, no, no Sir, you are wrong, I wasn't kicked-out by a master!" Vehemently denied Inky. "In fact, I never had a master to begin with," Clarified Inky.

"Wait, you didn't have a master before?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No," Was Inky's sad reply.

"But, why?" Enquired Harry.

"That's because I hadn't found one yet," Said Inky with a shrug. "I'm still a very young house-elf, so I didn't have the chance to offer myself to a master yet," Said Inky.

"Oh," Harry nodded in understanding. "So, if I accepted you, I'll be your first master then, right?" Stated Harry.

"Yeah that's right," Said Inky with a nod.

"How old are you anyway?" Asked Harry.

"Ten years old," Replied Inky with a shrug.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he was young," Thought Harry in surprise. "Alright, another question," Stated Harry. "Why does a house-elf need to bond with a master anyway?"

In the original book series, it wasn't clarified why a house-elf needed to bond with a master. And in the fanfictions, there were variety of reasons, but the most common and prominent one was that, the house-elves didn't have magic reserves of their own, so they needed magic from their master they are bonded with to stay alive, kind of like the F/SN servants. Harry wandered which one was it in this world.

"Well, if we aren't bonded to a wizard, our magic becomes very unstable and then and eventually kills us. So, we need to bond with a wizard to live," Answered Inky.

"So, the house-elves in this world has their own magic reserves, but still needs to bond with a wizard due to unstable magic. Alright, I can take that," Thought Harry.

"Alright Inky, this is the last question," Said Harry. "Um, are you a boy or a girl?" Harry Asked awkwardly.

Even though, Inky was wearing male street cloths, Harry still had trouble distinguishing his gender.

"Uh, I'm a boy," Said Inky with a shrug. "So, would you bond with me now?" Asked Inky breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Then Harry answered, "Uh, yeah," Then he asked looking a bit lost, "How do we do that by the way?"

"Oh, that's really easy," Said Inky with a bright expression. "Just give me your hand," He said.

After that, Harry holds out his right-hand hand for Inky to take. And then after a few seconds, "Aaaannnd done!" Exclaimed Inky while letting go of his hand, apparently finished forming the bond.

"Wait, that's it?" Asked Harry in bewilderment.

"Yes," Answered Inky. "Yeah I know, it's very anti-climactic than what most people would believe," Said Inky smiling warily.

Now that he thought about it, he was feeling some kind of link made of magic extending from his magical-core to Inky. "Maybe this is the bond?" Thought Harry.

"So, now that I'm your house-elf. What should I call you!?" Asked Inky a bit excited. "Lord? Master? Sir? Boss?"

Being a bit overwhelmed be Inky's rapid fire questions, Harry hastily replied, "Boss, just boss would do."

"Alright, boss," Nodded Inky. "So, boss, what should we do now?" He enquired with a cheerful expression.

"Oh right!" Harry exclaimed, remembering that he had a shopping to. "I completely forgot, but I have a supply shopping for Hogwarts to do," Informed Harry.

"First year in Hogwarts, right?" Enquired Inky.

"Yeah," Was Harry's simple answer.

"Well let's get going then," Said Inky. And after that, they started to walk towards the entrance of the alley.

"And you don't have to worry about a think boss, leave all the shopping to me, I'm a master at haggling, and I've been here for while so I also know the market prices around here, you just worry about getting your wand," Boasted Inky.

"Ah, that's good, I'm impressed. By the way what else can you do?"

"Well I can cook Italian, Greek, Chinese, Japanese and Indian, and some other none-elf cool stuff," Answered Inky.

"Damn, that's quite the list of cooking styles you got there, where'd you learn them from? Cooking books?" Jokingly asked Harry.

"Pfft! Who reads book when you have a smart-phone and the internet nowadays?" Said Inky with a laugh.

"Wait! You have a smart-phone!?" Asked Harry in surprise.

"And a laptop too!"

"Wow! Your one tech-savvy house-elf!" Stated Harry in surprise. But how did you get them anyway?"

"I…Uh… kinda stole them from an electronic store."

"…."

"Hey boss, you… don't mind, do you?"

"Eh, its fine, it doesn't bother me," Said Harry. "But still though don't steal without my permission, I'll give you an allowance instead."

"Okay, that works for me, never liked stealing anyway. Only did it out of necessity."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, by the way boss, it's kinda embarrassing but I never got your name."

"Oh, its Harry Potter."

"Oh, Harry Potter, that's a good name."

…  
…

"Wait, WHAT!"

"Hey keep it down would ya! I'm trying to be incognito here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But still though, you're the Harry fucking Potter! The fucking Boy-Who-Lived! Man, I seriously lucked out!"

* * *

"So, what's with this tall and scary looking disguise?" Asked Harry with wide eyes.

Harry was standing in front of the entrance to the 'Olivander's Wand Shop'. And he was currently looking at Inky who was disguised as a six-fit tall, intimidating black hired and muscular man, who was wearing a gray business suite over a white shirt and matching gray tie, a pair of gray pants and black boots.

"Well, this is a persona I created, a while ago, it helps a lot with haggling," Replied Inky in a deep almost rumbling voice.

"Makes sense," Said Harry. "So, how much money do you need?" He asked.

"Um, let me think," Inky said while looking taking a look at school supply list. Then after thinking for a bit he finally answered, "Probably thirty gallons, but give me forty, just in case."

"Okay," After that Harry hands over forty gallons to Inky.

"Okay, I'll be off then, it won't take long," Stated Inky.

But before he could go, "Hey Inky, wait."

"Yeah, boss?" Said Inky who stopped in his tracks.

"Are you sure this Olivander guy can be trusted?" Asked Harry worriedly. "I mean, he won't try to rip me off, would he?" Yeah sure he's filthy rich, but that's no reason to be careless about his money.

"Boss, you may not believe it, but Garrick Olivander is THE most trustworthy person in the alley," Said Inky with confidence. "So, when he says that, something costs a billion gallons, then you can bet you arse, that it does cost billion gallons," Stated Inky IN conviction.

"Wow, those are some strong words," thought Harry. "And besides, he had been here for a while, so, he'd know better than me," Nodded Harry. "Alright I'll take your word for it," Said Harry, still a bit unsure.

"Okay, see you later boss," Saying that, Inky heads off to do the shopping.

"I hope you're right Inky," Harry muttered to himself. After that, he went inside the shop, hoping that this is a cannon Olivander who is less likely to rob him blind.

* * *

**Inside the shop…**

After coming in, the first thing he noticed was that, the shop is very clean and well-lit, and nothing at all like cannon Olivander shop which was very dusty and a bit dark. Anyway, it had a big wooden counter at the center, and it also had rows and rows of shelves containing rectangular black boxes which probably contained wands. All in all, it looked just like it did in the movie as well. But where the hell was Olivander?

Then his eyes widen as realization hits him, "Oh, crap, don't tell me."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you."

Harry jumped in surprise when the voice came from behind him. Quickly turning around, he comes, face to face with the master of the shop, Garrick Olivander himself.

Damn! He knew this was going to happen. But the old man still got the jump on him.

"You're Mr. Olivander, right?" He finally asked after calming down.

"Yes, I am, Garrick Olivander at your service," Answered the almost ancient looking man, he had massy white hair, clear silver eyes, he wore a pair of round glasses and a black robe, and he was tall and lanky.

Then he asked (though it was more like a statement), "You are here to get a wand, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah," Replied Harry, a bit awkwardly.

"Alright, which hand do you prefer? Left, or right?" Enquired the old man.

"I'm right-handed."

"Very well," After that, Olivander flicks his wand towards a measuring tape, which instantly starts floating around and measuring Harry.

After a few seconds, Olivander returns with bunch of wand boxes, "Remember," Began Olivander. "It is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around," He said.

After that, things proceeded the same way as it did in the movie, him trying on a bunch of wands only for them not to work, and the old man taking away the wands only to hand him a new one to try.

"Tricky customer hmm?" Said Olivander looking very excited, after Harry finished trying on the first batch. "Just wait a second, I'll go and fetch the new ones," Said Olivander, who was about to turn around.

"Wait, Mr. Olivander," Harry spoke up, stopping the old man in his tracks. "Can't you just… I don't know, make one for me?" Enquired Harry.

In the many fanfictions he had read, there were mentions of custom-made wands. These are wands that were made just for a specific user, so it they work best for that user it was made for. Harry was hoping something similar also existed in this world too. And aside from that, he doesn't want the brother wand of Voldemort, as that can be a problem later down the line.

"A custom-made wand hmm? Yes, that can be done, but it'll be a little more expensive than usual," Said Olivander looking even more excited.

"Okay, I'll like to buy a custom-made wand," Informed Harry.

"Very well, follow me," Said Olivander while gesturing Harry to follow him to the back of the store.

"So where are we going," Asked Harry.

"To my workshop," Answered Olivander, sounding even more excited and happy. "All my wand-crafting supplies are in there."

After that Olivander opened the shop's back-door, which led to a very big, long and well-lit hallway.

"Wow, I swear that your shop wasn't this big, when I first saw it," He of course knew that it was some kind of space expansion charm, but knowing it and actually seeing it in person are two different thing.

"Hehe! The wonders of space expansion charms," Olivander said with a chuckle.

"So, it's an enchantment?" Wandered Harry outload.

"It sure is."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?" Began Harry with concern in his voice. "I mean, what if it fails? Wouldn't those inside turn into pests?"

At this, Olivander gave Harry a speculative look. "Usually that's the case yes," Confirmed Olivander with a nod. "But only with low quality enchantments, that you'll usually find in wizarding tents, expanded trunks and bags. But the ones in my shop are pretty high quality so, the chances of failure are so low that it's the same as an earth-quack hitting London, in other words it's just not going to happen. But even still, the enchantments are maintained once a month, lowering the chances of failure even further, and there are also several fail-safes in place, so even if that unlikely event does occur, the occupants will still be safe."

"Oh, that reassures me a lot," Replied Harry with a sigh of relief.

But at this, Olivander gave him another speculative look.

But then, as if remembering something, Harry said, "Oh! There's another question, that I wanted to aske."

"Yes, Yes, ask away," Permitted Olivander.

"What's the difference between a custom-made wand and a regular wand?" Asked Harry.

"Well, to understand the difference between a mass-produced wand and a custom-made wand, you first have to understand what a wand is to begin with," Began Olivander with a lecturing tone. "So, do you know what a wand is Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Um… Its wooden shaft with a magical-animal part that allow us to do magic, right?" He doesn't know why, but he had a feeling that there's more to it than that.

"You are mostly correct," Said Olivander with the same lecturing tone. "The wooden shaft and the magical-beast core are only fifty-percent of the wand; the rest are several thousand enchantments woven into it," Then he pushed for a bit to let the information sink in.

"Okay," Said Harry with an understanding nod. "I understand, please go on."

"Ahem! Anyway, as I was saying. Several thousand enchantments are woven into a wand. And these enchantments, are like computer programs," Said Olivander.

"Wait, computer programs?" Said Harry in surprise.

"Yes, computer programs. I assume you're familiar with the concept?" Asked Olivander.

"Yes, I am," Confirmed Harry. "I'm a muggle raised after all," He lied smoothly. And then he asked, "So, you know about computers?"

"Yes, I do," Replied Olivander. "You see, in the recent years, I became quite the tech-savvy person," Said Olivander. "And the concept of computer programing had immensely helped me in my wand-crafting. Ha! Who said, old dogs can't learn new tricks!" Exclaimed Olivander.

"But wait," Harry spoke up realizing something. "If those enchantments are like computer programs, then is a wand similar to a computer?" Asked Harry with an enlightened look.

"Yes, a wand is like a computer," Confirmed Olivander. "A computer that can calculate and formulate the complex arithmetical formula known as magic spells, for the wizard," He further added.

"Wow! That's so amazing!" Said Harry with true amazement. "But wait, spells are athematic formulas?"

"Yes," Confirmed Olivander while chuckling. "You see, there are two types of active magic, a) Phenomenon magic, and b) Spell magic," Informed Olivander. "Phenomenon magic is… Hey I'm not boring you, am I," He asked Harry in concern.

"No, please continue, it's very interesting," Said Harry with a fascinated look.

"Sigh! That's a relief, I thought I was boring you," Said Olivander sounding relieved. "Anyway, as I was saying, phenomenon magic, is a very ancient form of magic. In fact, it's so ancient that before wands, or any kind magical foci really, were invented, wizards were using phenomenon magic since stone-ages."

"Whoa! That's really old!" Commented Harry. Because, it really was old, stone-age is the time when humans discovered fire after all.

"Hehehe! I'm glad you understood," Said Olivander with a light chuckle. Then schooling his features, he continued with his lecture, "Anyway, when it comes to doing magic, phenomenon magic is essentially a sludge hammer approach. Basically, you pour a shit-ton amount of magic on something while hoping for the desired result."

After mauling over Olivander's words for a bit, Harry finally spoke up, "It's because, people at the time had only just discovered magic, so their way of doing magic wasn't very advance, right?"

"Precisely!" Exclaimed Olivander, as if proud of the achievement of a student. "Phenomenon magic, is notoriously power-extensive, in fact, back then, people died of magic exhaustion while doing it," Continued Olivander. "To do phenomenon magic you first have to become aware of your magical core and coils, and control your magic. But that usually takes several years of meditation."

"Several years of meditation? But I can already feel my core and coils, and I can also control my magical energy somewhat," Thought Harry, while channeling his magic to the various parts of his body. Then he asked Olivander a bit confused, "Wait, if we have these… magical core and coils in our body, then how come we aren't aware of it already," He lied with that question.

"Tell me Mr. Potter," Began Olivander looking at Harry. "Can you feel your flesh, bones and other inner organs?" Asked Olivander.

No, he can't. He can't feel his bones, flesh, tendons, or his heart one of his vital organs, unless he's injured.

Taking Harry's silence as the answer, Olivander continued, "It's the same with magical core and coils. they're like your inner organs that produces your magic and regulates it. But they aren't exactly physical, they're more metaphysical in nature," Then pushing for a moment, he resumes his lecture, "Your magical core, and coils are inside your body, and they have been there since the day you developed your neurons in your mother's womb, so you've gotten used to having them so much, that they no longer even registers to your senses anymore. However, they are still, much different from your other organs, so you can feel them if you focus hard enough, but that amount of focus can only be gained through several years if not decades of meditation."

Oh! So, that's why he can feel his core and coils. After all in his previous life, he was pretty much a vanilla human (aside from the whole wanted-criminal thing), he had no superpowers and definitely no mysterious energy running through his body. So, when he transmigrated into this new body, a body that had what his previous body lacked, a magical core, numerus amounts of magical coils and the magical energy running through them, all those things stood out to him like a bright neon sign in an otherwise dark background.

"Anyway, that was phenomenon magic, a highly inefficient magic system, not very user-friendly, and sometimes life threatening to the caster," Said Olivander. "But now, let's move on to spell magic, which is by the way our current system of magic."

After walking through a long winding hallway and passing by a lot of rooms, they finally came in front of a locked wooden door.

"We will continue this in the work-shop," Stated Olivander.

"Alright," Harry agreed with a nod.

After that, Olivander placed his hand on the door knob, after which the door automatically swung open without a sound.

"Is that a magical equivalent of a biometric lock?" Harry curiously asked.

"No, it's a bit more than that," Said Olivander. "It's actually a magical signature scanner, it scans our unique magical signature, so it's a lot safer than biometric scanner," Explained Olivander. After that, they went into the workshop.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed in wonder he looked around Olivander's workshop.

The workshop, is something out of a sci-fi movie. It's bigger than even the main store, it had white walls like a science lab, and just like a lab it was well lit, had a lot of computers running who knows what programs, but unlike a lab this place also had a lot of different wooden blocks and planks to the side, and… was that machine mass-producing wands?

Looking back at Olivander Harry asked in wonder, "So, this is what? A science-lab/wand-factory?"

"This Mr. Potter…" Began Olivander gesturing around, "…is my workshop, although it also works like wand factory. It was a real pain to setup that machine to not only automatically mass-produce wands but also put in the necessary enchantments as well, however I'm still working out the kinks out of it, after all its still a fairly new invention."

"Well it's still pretty amazing," Said Harry with an amazed expression.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Said Olivander in a pleased voice. "I setup the workshop in this way, after seeing a few sci-fi movies on the internet."

After that he pulled two chairs, one for himself and one for Harry. Then the gestured Harry to take a seat.

After they were seated, Olivander asked, "Alright, so, where was I again?"

"Um, spell magic," Reminded Harry.

"Oh, yes, yes, spell magic," Stated Olivander noddingly. "As I was saying, spell magic, our current magic-system, was completely different from phenomenon magic," Then he pushed to think for a bit, "To compare the old phenomenon magic with the new spell magic, is like comparing ordinary knives to a laser-cutter, with a hyper-advance power-system at that."

"So, there's no comparison between the two, huh," Stated Harry in astonishment.

"No comparison at all," Replied Olivander shaking his head. "Then again, phenomenon magic is basically glorified accidental magic, only with increased danger and power cost," Said Olivander mockingly. Then pushing for a moment, he began anew with his lecture, "As I said before, spells are complex arithmetic formulas, as they were created during the early middle-ages. So, you can also call the arithmetic codes and formula the magic language of spells, just like binary codes, which are the machine language for the computers."

"So, what? are spells like computer apps?" Asked Harry with a raised eye-brow.

"Uh… Yes, that's one way to look at it," Answered Olivander with a nod. "Well anyway, because spells are arithmetic formula, they are notoriously complex. In fact, the 'Disarming' charm, one of the most basic offensive spells, consists of almost a hundred arithmetic codes."

"Wow, that's… really complex," Stated Harry with a frown.

And it really was, after all, a stream of hundred codes, no matter which numerical system is used, is not something a human mind can easily process.

"Yes," Confirmed Olivander with a nod. "The complexity of spell magic is one of its downsides, it basically ensured that none would be able to use it without a magical foci to compute the codes for them," Said Olivander. "But in exchange for that, spell magic is more powerful, predictable and requires a pathetically small amount of magic to cast, so it's less likely to kill you by mana exhaustion. And this is exactly where the wands come into play."

Looked like he was moving on to the main part of his lecture. And because of that, Harry started to pay even more attention.

"In the ancient times, when wizard first started to use spell magic, they began with using really primitive foci such as staffs, rings and canes. And I call them primitive because one could cast only on kind of spell with them, like you can only cast stunner with a stunner-staff, and to do even that you'll have to charge it with magic for at least a minute," Said Olivander. "This trend continued until Merlin came along."

"Wait, Merlin!?"

"Yes, Merlin existed," Stated Olivander. "And he was also, the first wand crafter," Then he pushed for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "Of course, the wands he crafted wasn't as advance as the present ones. But they still could cast more than one kind of spell in a very short amount of time. And with a wand, a wizard never needed to be aware of his magic core and coils to cast magic, as a wand can draw the necessary amount of magic from the wizard all by itself. So, it was a no brainer that the wands quickly became very popular among the wizards and witches of that time," Said Olivander. "Well anyway, that's essentially how the wands came to be. As you've guessed by now, there are two kinds of wand, mass-produced and custom-made."

"Okay, go on," Urged Harry.

"Alright, as I said before, wands are basically computers," Said Olivander. "And just like normal computers, the wands too have CPU, RAM and Hard-drive, which by the way, is their core that usually comes from a dragon, unicorn or a phoenix," He explained. "And aside from that, a wand also has an OS, which is the combination of several thousand enchantments woven into it."

To Harry, this was starting to sound more and more amazing.

And then thinking for a moment, Olivander asked, "Anyway, do you remember, what I said about the wand choosing the wizard?"

"Uh, yeah," Replied Harry. "Is there more to it?"

"Yes, there is," Nodded Olivander. "Because at that time, I was talking about compatibility. And it's very important for a wizard to be compatible with a wand to cast spells with any level of competency, in fact, for a wand to choose a wizard, that wizard has to have thirty percent compatibility rate with the wand at the minimum," Said Olivander. "Now, of course, that doesn't mean that you can't use a wand that's less compatible with you, it just means you'll have a lot of difficulties and trouble casting spells with it," Added Olivander.

"But wait, what determines this… compatibility," Asked Harry with a confused expression.

"Ah yes, I was getting to that," Nodded Olivander. "The first thing that sets the compatibility rate is the wand-core. And as I said before, the core of a wand comes from a magical creature like unicorns, dragons and phoenixes, and one thing you have to understand about magical creatures is that, they are very different from the normal nonmagical animals."

"Different? How so?" Asked Harry even more confused.

"Well, the magical creatures are semi-sentient," Explained Olivander.

"What the… Seriously!?" Said Harry in bewilderment.

"Yes," Confirmed Olivander. "They are not highly intelligent though. There's just enough intelligence to hold some humanlike emotions and personality, but by far and large, you can just consider them to be very intelligent animals."

"Okay," Harry nodded in understanding.

"But wait, that's not all," Interjected Olivander.

"Wait, there's more?" Asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes, there's another difference," Olivander confirmed. "And this is a difference that is shared by all beings who were born with magic, meaning not just magical animals but also wizards and witches and other magical sentient nonhuman beings as well."

Sentient nonhuman beings!? They exist!? Of course, they do, he really shouldn't be surprised. After all, even in the original Harry Potter books and movies, there were vampires, veelas, werewolves and giants, and in the DC comics there were demons, aliens and Greek gods. And this world is a mix between the two, so there's bound to be some wired things out there.

Wait! At that moment Harry froze up as he realized something. Greek gods exist in this in this world, which means, gods, and not just Greek gods, but GODs in general can also exist, and that means gods from every pantheon can also exist!

"Uh, Mr. Potter are you listening?" Asked Olivander, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sorry, I got lost in thought for a bit there," Apologized Harry.

"Must be some deep thoughts, judging by your expression," Off handedly commented Olivander. Then he asked looking a bit unsure, "Should I… continue with my lecture?"

"Oh yes, you definitely should, so please continue," Said Harry urging Olivander to continue.

"As I was saying, the difference is that, magical beings like you and me has magic running through our body," Began Olivander. And then he added, "And the magic in our body, also has records of our core personality."

"Wait, is that where our unique magical signature comes from!?" Asked Harry, as his eyes widened in realization.

"Uh, yes," Confirmed Olivander with a nod. "Wait, did you think our magical signature is actually the frequency of our magic!?" Asked Olivander, eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," Said Harry, scratching his head embarrassingly.

"Hahaha! Mr. Potter, magic is not an energy!" Said Olivander with a laugh.

"W…wait, seriously!?" Asked Harry in an attempt hide his embarrassment. After getting a nod in return he asked again, "Then, what is it?"

"Well you see… that's the thing, we do not know," Said Olivander. "However, what we, or at least those of us who are more scientifically and technologically minded, do know for sure is that, magic is not an energy, matter, or any other kind of sub-atomic particle, however it can imitate all of them."

"Wow," Harry silently exclaimed. Then he asked, "Is this why magic can do all those fantastical things?"

"Yes," Said Olivander. Then shaking his head, he continued with his lecture, "Well anyway, as I was saying, magic is not an energy or physical matter, it isn't bound by any kind of rules or laws, it's infinite, so, it doesn't have any identifiable frequency."

"Wait, if magic is infinite and aren't bound by any laws, then how come we have magic exhaustion?" Asked Harry in confusion. "Because aren't we supposed to have an infinite amount of magic if itself is infinite?"

"Sigh* Mr. Potter, magic maybe infinite and unbound by any rules, but we, the physical, three dimensional and finite beings, sure as hell aren't," Said Olivander with a sigh. Then he continued, "As magic can mimic almost anything, it can become what we need it to be. For example, we are finite creatures, we are bound by many physical constrains and rules, laws of physics in other words. So, we need things to be finite and bound by rules in order to make sense and survive, even if those rules aren't the laws of physics," Said Olivander. "And because of this, because of our own limitations and constraints, we need magic to be finite, and bound by some set of rules, and in response to this magic became less than what it actually is, for us. But aside from that, magic is truly infinite, not bound any laws and so, doesn'teven make a lick sense."

"Wow," Said Harry with wide eyes. "Is this why magic is mystical?" He joked.

"Snort* yes," Replied Olivander with an amused snort. "In the ancient times, when people first discovered magic, it was very mysterious to them, and hence the term mystical is often used to describe magic," He further elaborated. Then shaking his he resumed his original lecture, "Well anyway, magic is not an energy, or any physics bound matter, so it doesn't have a frequency, but every magical being has a unique magical signature, and because the magic in our body records our unique core personality and mind-set, thus becoming unique themselves. And as magical animals are semi-sentient with varying levels of intelligence, also has their own unique core-personality and temperament," "See, where I'm going with this?"

"Uh, Yeah I get it," Said Harry, nodding understandingly. "As the magical animals too has magic in their body, their core-personality gets recorded in their magic, and thus gaining a unique signature, right?"

"Absolutely correct!" Exclaimed Olivander, happy that for the first time someone finally understood what he was saying. "When the small body part of a magical animal is severed from the main body to be used as a wand core, it doesn't lose its magic immediately. In fact, it's a decade long process actually, and so, the magic that holds records of the core-personality of the main body, remains in the wand core for decades. And that, Mr. Potter, is exactly what determines the wands compatibility with the wizard," Said Olivander. "In order for a wand to choose a wizard, there has to be a thirty percent match between the magical-signature of that wizard, and the magical-signature of that wand's core."

"Okay," Said Harry Nodding in understanding. But then, perked up as he realized something, then he asked, "But wait, what about the wooden shafts of wands then?"

"Ah! yes, the wooden shaft, which makes up the outer frame of a wand," Said Olivander noddingly. "You see, wood is an excellent conductor for magic, even the nonmagical ones, so we, that is to say the wand-crafters, use mainly wood to craft wands," He Explained.

"So, there's no compatibility issue?" Asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, the plants may have life, but they don't have minds of their own, so even the plants of the magical variety don't have any unique magical signature, just magic. So no, there's no compatibility issue with that," Olivander answered.

"Then, why do you use different types of wood?" Harry asked in confusion. "I mean, wouldn't it be simpler to just use one type of wood and be done with it?"

"Haha! Now where's the fun in that?" Asked Olivander with a chuckle.

"Wait, so you're basically messing around with different types wood, because it's fun?" Asked Harry with a flat tone.

"Precisely, hehe!" Said Olivander, chuckling even more. "And besides, variety is always fun," He further stated.

"Well, whatever gets your jollies I guess," Said Harry with sigh of exasperation. And besides, he wouldn't complain as long as the wand, worked properly. "Anyway, the lecture, please if you will."

"Ah, yes, yes of course," Nodded Olivander. "The two most important parts of a wand is its core and enchantments. The core is basically the wand's sophisticated hardware and the enchantments woven into it is the operating system," Then pushing for a moment, he begins again, "When a wizard uses his wand for an extended period of time, the magic in the wand's core gradually shifts to match the users own, which makes doing magic with that wand much easier for that wizard," Explained Olivander. "And then, there's the enchantment. Mr. Potter do you remember what I said about it earlier?" He asked.

"Um… the enchantments are basically the operating system of the wand, and that it accurately computes the arithmetic codes of a spell in a split second once the initial inputs, that is to say, the incantation and the wand-movements for the spell is given, right?" Answered Harry.

"That's right," Nodded Olivander. "However, there's more. For you see, the enchantments are also self-adjusting. Meaning, that the more you use a wand, the more the enchantments adjusts it-self to suite you, which makes casting spells even easier for you, because the more the enchantments adjusts it-self to you, the less initial codes you have to input. In fact, a time comes, when the enchantments adjust it-self to you SO MUCH, that you don't even have to input the initial data to cast spells anymore, because at that point you'll just have to think about the spell and the wand would automatically do its job," He explained.

"Okay, I give up, wands are freaking amazing!" Exclaimed Harry in amazement.

"Haha! I know right?" Olivander said with a small laugh. "Sadly, wands have become too mainstream nowadays, so the average witches and wizards take them for granted. Almost no one understands the awesomeness of wands anymore," Said Olivander with sadness in his voice. Then shaking his head, "Well anyway, that was a mass-produced wand, which are produced with a random core and a standard set of enchantments. So now let's talk about custom-made wands."

"Finally, huh," Stated Harry.

"Yes, finally," Nodded Olivander. Then he resumed his lecture, "Unlike the cores of mass-produced wands, which are selected at random, the core of a custom made is selected if only it has a seventy percent compatibility rate with the wizard in question," He explained. "Though in my case, I just put all the raw cores under a giant magic scanner to quickly find a core with the highest rate of compatibility, so rest assured, the wand I would craft for you, would at the very least have a ninety percent compatibility rate with you," Assured Olivander.

"Yeah thanks, that's really reassuring," Said Harry with a slight smile.

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter," Said Olivander with a smile of his own. "Well anyway, now let's talk about the enchantments aka the operating system of a wand," Said Olivander.

"Okay," Said Harry in anticipation.

"The standard enchantments of a wand, gradually adjusts it-self to its wizard owner the more it's used by the said wizard," Said Olivander. "However, when it comes to a custom-made wand, it's much more different, as the enchantments woven into it are also custom-made to suite the owner as much as possible," He explained.

"Wait, how can you do that? And for that matter, how are you even going to find a wand core that has the highest compatibility rate with me," Asked Harry half in curiosity and half in confusion.

"Why, by taking a sample of your magic of course," Said Olivander with a broad grin.

"Huh?" Was Harry's very intelligent response.

Ignoring Harry's bewildered expression, he continued on, "I have a magical device, which has the same enchantment that allows a wand to draw upon a wizard's magic."

"Oh! okay, that works too I guess," Said Harry.

"Anyway, once we, the wand-crafters, have magic sample, we study it, and wave the enchantments according to the study results. Though it usually takes a month to do that," Explained Olivander.

"Why is that?" Asked Harry.

"Because the standard enchantments are very simple. In fact, they are so simple, that I can pretty much let that machine over there do the enchantment work for me," Said Olivander pointing to his wand assembler behind him. "Though the standard enchantments, does get gradually more complex once the adjustment process starts," He further added. "The custom-made enchantments on the other hand, is not so simple, because not only do I have to wave the enchantments by my own hands, but I also have to adjust them according to the results I've gotten from studying the magic sample, which makes the whole thing infinitely more complicated, so it takes time," He explained.

"So, the difference between a mass-produced wand and a custom-made wand is basically…" Harry trailed off at the end.

"If you are guessing that a custom-made wand is basically like a tailor-made body-glove which was made to fit you at a microscopic level, then you are guessing right," Stated Olivander. "Even though, pre-adjusted, you still have to wait for a year or two to let enchantments fully adjust themselves to you," He admitted.

"Uh, why is that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, there's only so much information and details we, the wand crafters, can get from our customer's magic sample," Said the old wand-crafter.

"Um, is there a way to get the full details?" Harry warily ask, afraid of what the answer might be.

"To get the full details for the enchantments, I'll have to study your psyche itself, which is a very lengthily and… intrusive process. And I won't recommend it even with a customer confidentiality oath," Answered the old man. "Still want to go through with it?" He asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Nope, I'm good," Replied the green-eyed bespectacled boy, rising his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Heh! Thought so," Said Olivander with a snort. "And besides, even without being fully adjusted, a custom-made wand is still infinitely better than a mass-produced wand. And it takes only a year or two at most for a custom-made wand to fully adjust itself to its wielder, where it a takes at least thirty to forty years to for a mass-produced wand to do the same," He said. "And that, Mr. Potter, is the true difference between a custom-made wand and a mass-produced wand. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, the lecture was very enlightening, thanks Mr. Olivander," Answered Harry with a genuine smile.

"Again Mr. Potter you are very welcome," Said Olivander with a smile of his own. Then getting up from his chair, he said, "Now let's go, we still have to find your wand-core."

"Okay," Said Harry getting up himself.

* * *

After finding a shifter-chameleon's heartstrings (apparently, these are a type of magical chameleons that can shape-shift their entire body in their general body-mass instead of just being able to change their colors, aside from that, they are very fast, can adapt to almost any environment and regenerate from almost any fatal or nonfatal injuries, which makes them the ultimate survivors in the entire magical-animal kingdom) as wand-core with which he has a ninety-five percent compatibility rate, and choosing a plank of steelwood (basically, the magical version of ironwood, only thousands time more durable, dense yet very light, and it's also the best magic conducting wood out there) as wand-shaft, Harry and Olivander came back to the main shop.

"Alright, the shifter-chameleon's heartstring is thirty-eight gallons, and the steelwood is fifty-two gallons, so the resulting wand would be one-thousand gallons," Said Olivander behind the shop-counter.

"Wince! That's very expensive," Stated Harry with a wince at the high-price of the wand, even though he knew that it was going to be very expensive. "Um, can't you lower the price even by just a little bit?" He asked with a weary expression.

"Mr. Potter, that's literally the lowest price I can offer for that wand, any lower and I'll incur a loss," Answered the old man. And then he asked, "Um, won't you be able to afford it? If you want, I can use a lower quality wood for it, for a lower price, and of course you don't have to pay for it right now, you can do that after I've finished crafting the wand for you."

"Oh, I can afford ten wands like that, so there's no need to use a lower quality wood," Answered Harry with confidence. And it's not idle boasting either. After all, he had roughly nine billion gallons (almost twenty-seven billion pounds) in his family account, and roughly one billion gallons (four billion pounds) in his trust account, to which he has immediate access to.

In other words, he's **fucking, stinking and stupid **rich. So yeah, he can buy the wand and the entire fucking store along with it.

"It's just… one thousand gallons are still too much for what is basically a magic-stick no matter what way you look at it," Harry again said with a click in his mouth. "It's like buying a chair made of gold. No matter how rich you are, no matter how much you can afford it, and no matter how much it would speak of your wealth, it's still just… seems like an unnecessary expense," And he had a good reason for thinking like that, after all in his past life he was piss-poor and eventually had to resort to selling drugs just to pay-off his student debt.

"This is exactly why, most of the wizard population doesn't order a custom-made wand. And even those who can afford them, only order them later down their life, when their previous mass-produced wand somehow get broken or damaged," Said Olivander. "In fact, only the aurors orders custom-made wands anymore, but that's because they are required to and funded by the ministry to order custom-made wands, along with their other equipment," He added. "So, should I lower the quality of thhe wood? He asked again.

"No, its fine, I'll still take it, and I'll pay after its done, maybe that'll give me enough time to get used the high price," Said Harry, not wanting to pass up on a wand that'll let him do magic more effortlessly, no matter how expensive.

"Alright, in that case come back in… Uh…., August 31st? Yes, August 31st at nine in the morning. That's two hours before the Hogwarts train leaves by the way so you don't have to worry about being late, and I'll have your wand ready by then," Said the wand crafter. Then thinking about something, he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to curve any design on the wand? Even the mass-produced wands have them you know."

"Sigh* Listen old man, I like my things to be simple and functional, so don't try to bust your hips," Explained the scrawny kid.

"Pift! Very well Mr. Potter," Said Olivander with mirth in his voice.

"Uh, before I go, there are few more questions I'd like to ask. Um… Is that Okay?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, it's totally fine," Said Olivander sweeping a hand in front of him. "Please ask away, I'll do my best to answer them."

"Uh, my first question is, why don't you use metal instead of woods to make wands?" Harry asked. "I mean, wouldn't a wand made of metal like steel, iron or even titanium be more durable than the ones made from woods?"

"Well, a wand made of metal would indeed be more durable yes," Said Olivander. "But you'll need special magical metals like orichalcum, mithril, damascus-steel, imperial gold, celestial-silver, vibranium or adamantium to build a functioning wand. The mundane metals simply won't do as they can't conduct even a sliver of magic for some reason, while the listed magical metals are basically super-conductors for magic, adamantium being the best of the list."

"Wait, those things actually exist!?" Asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes, indeed," Confirmed Olivander with a nod.

"And judging by your expression, I'm guessing those things are also stupidly expensive?" Harry half stated and half asked with a wary expression.

"Are they expensive you ask?" Said Olivander with weird look on his face. "Mr. Potter, something being expensive just means that, it can still be bought, but it'll take a lot of money," He stated, still with that weird look on his face. "So no, they aren't fucking expensive, they are just almost impossible come by!" This time he practically cried in frustration.

"Woah! Th, that's a lot of frustration," Said Harry taking a step back.

"Sorry, you had to see that Mr. Potter," Apologized Olivander after taking deep breaths to calm down. "You see, I had wasted nearly twenty years of my youth looking for those invaluable metals, only to fail. So, they are still a topic of frustration for me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, those memories must be painful," Said Harry in sympathy.

"Its fine, no harm no foul," Said Olivander. "Well anyway, the magical metals are like, super-rare, so they are almost impossible to come by, and let's not even talk about the amount of difficulty and time involved in making a wand out of those magical metals as they are some of the hardest materials in the world, especially vibranium and adamantium, as they are virtually indestructible."

"Damn, I wish there was more of those magical-metals though, because a wand made of metal sounds just so freakin cool," Harry said with a mock dejected expression.

"Hehe! You think so too huh," Olivander stated with a hearty chuckle. "Well, even if those metals were found in abundance, they still would have been a bit expensive, and almost no one would've even thought about making a wand out of them, as vast majorities of the metals would be used to make wards," He said. Then thinking for a bit, "Well except maybe me, but I'm me and they are them. And besides, steelwood can actually conduct almost the same amount of magic as orichalcum, and its three times as durable as steel."

"Seriously?" Asked Harry with bewilderedness.

"Yes, it's also the reason why, steelwood is used as one of the mainstream core-ingredient in making wards, which also makes it so expensive," Said Olivander.

"Okay," Said Harry, nodding in understanding. "Alright, next question," He stated. "It was bothering me for a while now, but how come house-elves can cast spells without a wand? cause I've seen one doing that earlier," He said thinking about Inky, his new house-elf.

"Mr. Potter, house-elves don't cast spells, they do phenomenon magic instead," Answered Olivander.

"What the! … but I heard that, house-elves can do almost all sorts of magic without a wand," Said Harry in bewilderment. "In that case, shouldn't dying of magical-exhaustion be common among them?"

"Well, the reason why the house-elves don't die of magical-exhaustion, is because they have more magic in their body," Answered Olivander.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes," Nodded the old man. "It's not something most of the wizard population wants to admit, but a house-elf has more magic in its pinky finger than we do in our entire body."

"Oh my god! That's just too much," Harry said, while anxiously running a hand through his messy hair. Then shaking his head to clear his head, he asks his third question, "Well anyway, my third question is, uh… when you make a custom-made wand, why don't you use the intended wizard's body-parts, like a piece of skin, or hair, as the wand core? I mean wont there be a hundred percent compatibility rate that way?"

Then thinking for a bit, the wand-crafter spoke up, "Mr. Potter, I'll answer that with a question of my own."

"Yeah sure, I don't mind," Harry said with a shrug.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, do you really want a fully sentient wand?" Asked Olivander with a slight frown.

"Wait, are you telling me that a wand, that was made with human's body-part as its core becomes fully sentient!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well any sentient magical-creature really, but yes, Mr. Potter," Nodded the old man. "And that's never a good thing, because a wand is basically a very dumb version of the magical creature from which its core came from, and a wand with a wizard's body-part as its core, is again, a very dumb version of that wizard," "Now think Mr. Potter, what would a very dumb version of your self would do?"

"Well that's obvious. A dumb version me would make too much stupid decisions in his life, which would eventually get him killed," Said Harry, remembering his past life. Then realizing something, he asked again with narrowed eyes, "Wait, someone crafted a wand like that, didn't they?"

"A long time ago yes," Confirmed Olivander.

"Well, what happened then?" Harry asked looking at the old man.

"The wand simply didn't work," Replied Olivander. "Or rather, it refused to work. Like a computer that somehow gained sentience, but refused to work in dumb and stubborn rebelliousness, not knowing that it would only get it dismantled," He added. "And so, after that, we just stopped bothering with it, and besides it's just a difference between ten or twenty percent anyway."

"Yeah but, can't you just… I don't know, enchant a sentient wand to obey it's wielder without question?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"I could yes," Answered Olivander with a nod. "But doing that would drop the compatibility rate, which would make the whole point moot."

"Oh, well that's too bad," Said Harry with a shrug. Then shaking his head, he asks his fourth question, "Alright fourth question. Uh, if a wizard had access to his magical- core and coils, and then also learned occlumency, wouldn't he be able to cast spells without a wand?"

"Probably, I mean I wouldn't know, after all I'm no occlumencer," Answered the wand-crafter. "And besides, occlumency is a very obscure art, as rare as the magical metals, so nobody knows," He added. "Why Mr. Potter, are you planning on learning occlumency and access your magic, to see if you can do wandless magic your-self?"

"Uh… Yeah," Answered Harry with a sheepish smile.

"Well, that's highly unlikely to happen. But still, best of luck," Said Olivander with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Said Harry with a smile. "Alright, this is my last question," Said Harry. "Uh, where do you get the electricity to power your electronics?" Asked Harry. "Because I swear, I didn't see any electric wires outside your shop."

"Well, that's because I've enchanted certain items to produce the necessary amount of electricity," Said Olivander. "Why? Do you want one?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," Answered Harry.

"Oh, it's totally fine," Reassured the old man. "But you'll have to buy it though."

"You do realize that money is not the issue, right?" Said Harry, not at all bothered by his attempt grub more money. After all, he himself, sold drugs to get more money, so he really can't complain.

"Of course not, just making sure," Said the old man. "Just wait here for a bit, and I'll go get one for you," Saying that, he turns around to go to his workshop.

But before he can do that, Harry speaks up, "Uh wait, are those things portable?"

Stopping in mid-step, Olivander looked behind and says, "Yes, those things are very compact and light, so you can carry them around with just one hand."

"Oh, that's alright then," Nodded Harry.

After that, Olivander resumed his walking.

After a minute, he came back with a small white plastic cube that fits in his right hand, it had a small red-switch and what looked like a screen display on its top, and various plug-sockets on its other four sides. And is he holding a router in his other hand?

"Alright, I can understand the box, but what's with the router?" Asked Harry in confusion.

"Hehe! This router is an enchanted item too, it's enchanted to generate 42mbps, the top theoretical speed of 3G internet, from anywhere in the world. Thought you'd like it," Said Olivander with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm already loving it. Thanks Mr. Olivander," Said Harry. "So, how do I activate it?"

"Oh, that's simple," Said Olivander. Then he shows Harry the USB port of the router, or at least what used to be an USB port, because it had been replaced by a small black button, "You'll just have to press this black button, and it'll activate on its own."

"That's it?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, that's all it takes."

"Awesome!" Harry silently exclaimed. "What, about the power-source then?" Asked Harry.

"It's the ambient magic all round us," Said Olivander. "This router is enchanted to draw in the ambient magic, which is everywhere by the way, which then generates electricity to power itself. And so, as long as there are internet servers in existence, it would provide 3G internet data, anywhere from around the world," He added.

"Okay," Harry nodded in understanding and amazement. "Alright, what about the cube?" He asked, pointing to the small white cube with a switch and plug sockets.

"Well it's the thing I was talking about," Said Olivander.

"The electricity generator, right?" Stated Harry.

"Yes," Confirmed Olivander with a nod. "Again, it uses the ambient magic to generate electricity," He explained. "To activate it, you just have to flip the red switch," He said pointing to the red switch. Then pointing to digital screen display, he said, "And this is a touch-screen display, with it you can adjust the power-output, it'll lite-up once you activate the cube itself."

To demonstrate he flipped the red-switch, which activated the cube, causing the touch-screen display to lite-up, as he said it would.

Taking a closer look at it, Harry realized that the screen was taking up most of the top-side of the cube, leaving only a little space for the red-switch. It was glowing with soft white light, and had smart-phone key-board in it as well.

"A smart-phone key-board?" Harry finally spoke up.

"Yes, I figured it might be easier to adjust the output with this," Said Olivander. "Here let me show you," After that he typed in 43 W/h. "And now it'll generate forty-three watts per hour."

"Nice," Said Harry in amazement.

"But of course, you can also you can also adjust the letters instead of the numbers," Said Olivander. "For example, you can type watt per hour instead of W/h, and you can also type kilowatt or megawatt to increase the output," He explained.

Then noticing something weird in his explanation Harry spoke up with narrowed eyes, "Wait, Kilowatt and megawatt?" Then shaking his head, he asks, "No scratch that, just what is its maximum output limit?"

"fifty terawatts per second," Said Olivander as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Hearing this, Harry went almost catatonic, "Te…te…te."

Seeing him in this state, Olivander grew concerned, "Mr. Potter, are you al…"

"FIFTY FUCKING TERAWATS!?" Harry's cry was almost hysterical at this point. "IN A FUCKING SECOND!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?"

"Now, that was just rude," Said the old man wand-crafter in a I-am-disappointed-in-you-my-boy tone that every old man seemed to be a master of.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Harry snapped at the old man, who he's very sure has gone senile. "Do you have any idea just how dangerous that thing is!" And it was, very dangerous, and he should know, after all he himself came from a world and time when, generating even trillion terawatts wasn't a big deal. Because as stated before, the world he came from was very advance when it came to technology.

And you see, in his previous world, the year 2042-2051, was a very exciting decade, because in this time-frame, technology in his previous world, advanced by leaps and bounds. Of course, the rate of advancement was nothing compared to what this world had gone through in its recent decade (smart-phones in the nineties! Seriously!), but it was significant enough to be noticed. And the highlight of that decade, was February 3rd, 2044. Because it was at this time, when humanity, finally figured out Fusion-Energy.

And this happened, because a relatively new US company, known as NRG corporation, founded by the genius entrepreneur Mikael Leonardo, was the first to develop a working fusion-reactor.

After the announcement of this success in January 8th, 2044, the news about it spread around the world like wild-fire. And in the same day, Mr. Leonardo had also made the announcement that the 'Legend Reactor', which was the new fusion-reactor's name by the way, would be given a test-run in the 3rd February.

However, you don't get to play with the power of the sun by not getting a bit sunburned at first.

And that's exactly what happened in this case too. In February 3rd, 2044 at 12:00 PM, when the 'Legend Reactor' was powered-up for the first time… the whole thing ended up exploding in their face, literally.

And the explosion, ended up glassing everything in five kilometers radius by sheer heat alone.

Thankfully, the CEO Mr. Mikael Leonardo, was a very rational type of genius, and he was very cautious of untested technologies with any potential to blow up, like any sane man rightfully should be. And because of that, he was also very cautious of the untested 'Legend Reactor', so he asked the US government to lend his company one of their hydrogen-bomb testing sites to test the fusion-reactor. The US govt. on the other hand, was also very interested at the prospect of world's first cost-efficient fusion-energy, no scratch that, they were practically creaming at the sheer possibility it could bring. So, they loaned NRG corporation their biggest hydrogen-bomb testing ground for the initial testing without any issue.

But of course, a cautious genius like Mikael Leonardo wasn't satisfied with just only that much safety, so he installed numerus amount of pretty high-capacity capacitors, and then, he filled up the temporary facility which was housing the reactor with robots that can be remotely controlled by scientists, as he intended to empty the entire testing ground of any personal to avoid an unfortunate incident in the case of an accident, an action that was made infinitely easier with the emergence of 7G communication system in 2036, and robotics advancing to the point that people could easily hand-over incredibly delicate tasks to the robots in those recent years. Of course, to many people this was just overcautiousness, mindless paranoia, and even his board members complained that this was just unnecessary expenditure.

However, those very same people, shut-up, when his overcautiousness, mindless paranoia and unnecessary expenditure, ended up preventing the unnecessary loss of very valuable human-life in what was otherwise a disaster.

But, even though, it was a disaster, it wasn't a failure. In fact, it was a success beyond their wildest imagination.

You see, when the reactor was first built, it was estimated to produce 341,000 gigawatts in a second, which was by the way a very impressive energy output. However, when they saw the data of one second before the explosion, they realized that their estimation was off by a wide margin, a very, VERY wide margin. Because instead of the estimated 341,000 Kilowatt per second, it instead generated a staggering 100 terawatts per second.

And this, caused a massive energy overload despite the massive amounts of high-capacity capacitors that were installed. They simply didn't have the capability to handle this massive output.

So, despite the disaster, it was still a success. And like it was stated before, nobody died in that disaster as the whole testing of the reactor was carried out by remote controlled robots in a hydrogen-bomb testing site. So, the only thing the catastrophic explosion managed to do, well aside from damaging an already damaged environment, was wasting some few odd trillion US dollars. But even that wasn't such a bad thing, because now they had the designs of a working fusion-reactor with a, DAMN massive output. It's just that, they would first have to develop some really advanced capacitors, power-cells and electronic-devices to actually make any use out of it. And of course, in the meanwhile, they decided to adjust initial reactor design, so that it'll only give a lower but manageable output.

But of course, it wasn't all sun-shines and rainbows. Because after the first 'Legend Reactor' exploded (it didn't have a melt-down, as fusion-reactors don't have melt-downs, because if anything goes wrong in the fusion process, the nuclear fusion just stops), the paparazzi and the hippies (the very stupid variety) had a field day with this. Especially the hippies, as they tried to make an antifusion-energy movement to stop the further developments of fusion-reactors.

Why?

Because they are stupid. And stupid people do stupid things, if they are given too much free time in their hands.

The fact that the testing was technically a success, the fact that nobody died in the explosion, the fact that fusion-energy was basically a permanent solution to environment pollution, the fact that the new reactor that was being built was safe and wasn't going to blow-up didn't matter to them. Because, as stated before, they were stupid, and they had too much free time in their hands.

But thankfully, these group of hippies, was actually at the minority. And aside from that, most of the other hippies in the US, were very smart and highly educated at that time.

But that's not all.

A successfully cost-efficient fusion-energy, is basically a cheap, unlimited and clean form of energy. And having this kind energy production in existence basically meant, that the average person will never have to worry about pouring almost half of their monthly income into electricity bills. And so, the people of US, no, the entire world wanted fusion-energy, badly at that.

So, it came as a surprise no one, that the entire world, practically loathed that group of stupid hippies that was trying to put an end to fusion-energy. However, since their movement was peaceful and since the US government and NRG corporation claimed that they would continue to develop the newer versions of the 'Legend Reactor', no matter what, the group of hippies and their stupid antifusion-energy movement was by far and large ignored.

But you know how people doesn't like to be ignored and all that. Especially stupid people, because if they feel they are being ignored, then they'll throw temper-tantrums like little kids. And it doesn't even matter if they are actually being ignored or not, because to them if they are feeling ignored then they are being ignored, no matter what anybody says.

Long story short. After the stupid hippies realized that they and their movement, was being largely ignored they turned to open terrorism, because of which the US govt. finally got fed-up with them, and violently cracked down on the stupid hippie terrorists, bringing the antifusion-energy movement turned terrorism to a premature end.

Anyway, on a brighter note. After the 'Legend Reactor Mark 2' was finally developed and successfully tested, this time without any earth-glassing explosions thankfully, it reminded the world why fusion-energy was the holy-grail of energy production, especially after the invention of those ridiculously advance capacitors and power-cells. Because after that point the world finally had more energy than it knew what to do with.

So, in a very short time the cost of electricity sharply dropped. Because of which the world had more money to spend on technology which significantly sped up the rate of advancement.

And no, the world didn't suddenly figure out Faster-Than-Light travel. But they did figure out energy-propulsion, which was much faster and cost-efficient than the old oxygen-based propulsion. Because of which, the NASA had finally been able to setup a base on the moon by 2060 and…

Wait! Let's not side tracked, and return to the main point.

The main point is, this crazy old man standing in front of him had created something so dangerous, that it easily could and would glass a city the size of New York in a split second, if handled carelessly.

And because of this realization, he was glaring at Olivander, as if he was looking at the devil himself.

"Um… Is it really that dangerous?" Finally said Olivander, growing concerned and worried seeing after seeing Harry's behavior.

After taking a few calming breaths Harry finally answered, "Mr. Olivander, that cube has an output limit that is so dangerous that if handled improperly it can easily wipe out an area the size of a mega-city!"

"Oh my! That's rather scary!" Said Olivander, as the full implications had finally sunk in. "So, should I lower the output limit?"

"Yes, you probably should if you're going to market it," Answered Harry in seriousness. "And keep the max output, somewhere in thousand kilowatt per hour," Said Harry. "And I'm not even sure, if anybody even needs that much."

"Alright, I'll do that," The old man agreed. "Um… do you still want to buy it? Or do you want to wait till I develop a weaker model?" He hesitantly asked.

"Nope, I'm still buying this one," Said Harry, suddenly clutching the, now deactivated, cube to his chest.

"But, didn't you just say it was dangerous?" Asked Olivander.

"Well you see Mr. Olivander, I'm very greedy person," Said Harry, still clutching the cube. "Figured it out myself just now," He said in a surprised tone. "And besides, it won't blow-up, as long as I'm not careless."

"A, Alright," Said a reluctant Olivander. "I'll get you a bag then."

After putting the router and cube in a brown shopping bag with a wand logo, Harry asked "So, how much?"

"Ten gallons for the cube and three for the router," Replied Olivander. Then fishing a slip of paper from one of his pockets, "Oh, and this is the IP address for the router."

Then after taking the paper and paying the amount, Harry said, "Thanks, Mr. Olivander, the lecture and the answers were very enlightening."

"Hehe! Don't mention it, and besides, your warning about the cube reminded me that, carelessly playing with magic can be very dangerous," Said Olivander with a chuckle.

"Alright, goodbye," Said Harry.

"Yes, goodbye, and don't forget to come back at 31st August at 9:00 AM," Said Olivander.

"Okay, I'll remember it," saying that, he turns around, and walks towards the shop's entrance to get out.

But before he could touch the doorknob, the wand-crafter called him from behind, "Mr. Potter."

Turning around, Harry asks, "Yeah?"

"If you ever access your magic, and also somehow manage to learn occlumency, and if it turns out that the combination of the two actually allows you to cast spells without a wand, which is of course very highly unlikely by the way," Said Olivander. "But hypothetically speaking, if you do manage to do all that, then you can use the wand as a training wheel."

Well, that was an interesting idea, and he had also seen this very same idea in many fanfics. So, maybe it will work?

"Alright, I'll remember that," Said Harry. "Anything else?"

"Yes, don't accidently blow up a city with that cube," Joked Olivander.

"Okay I'll be careful," Saying that with a smile, Harry opens the door ringing the doorbell in the process, and gets out of the shop.

* * *

**Outside…**

Outside, he found his new house-elf standing in front of the store-front. He was still in his tall, intimidating and muscled disguise, but this time he had lot of shopping bags on both of his arms.

Then, walking towards the 'Leaky Cauldron' with Inky in tow (who was still in his disguise), Harry asked, "Did you get all the supplies?"

"Uh… No not all of them," Said Inky in his disguised deep voice. "You still have to buy a pet, but that's mandatory, and besides, I didn't know your preference."

"Well that's good then," Said Harry. "Because, I don't have the fucking patients to care for a pet animal, magical or not."

"Yes, and aside from that, you still have to buy a trunk." Said Inky.

"Hm? Why didn't you buy that?" Asked Harry.

"Because, I think you should get a custom made one boss, with all of your preferred features," Answered Inky.

"Well, that makes sense," Admitted Harry.

"So boss, did you get your wand?" Asked Inky.

"No, I ordered a custom-made one, instead." Answered Harry.

"Cool," Said Inky. "So, what's in the bag then?" Asked Inky pointing to the bag that Harry was carrying.

"A magic router that gives free internet and a magic cube that gives free electricity."

"What?" Asked Inky in bewilderedness.

"I'll explain later," Said Harry. "By the way, I want to buy a desktop, a laptop and a smart-phone," Stated Harry. "Which brand would you recommend?"

"Well, it depends." Said Inky. "Do you have money to burn?"

"I'm a billionaire, what do you think?" Stated Harry.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Stated Inky with a nod. "Anyway, in that case, I'll recommend the 'Strawberry' brand."

"The 'Strawberry' brand?" Harry/Andy was confused for only a moment, but after that, the memories of the previous occupant of this body supplied him with the answer. Apparently, the 'Strawberry' is a very big deal, and judging from the amount of hype he was sensing from it, it was as good as 'Apple' from his previous world.

"Yeah, the 'Strawberry' smart-phones, tablets, desktops and laptops may be ten times as expensive as the ones from 'Samsung', 'Sony', 'Oppo' and 'Lenovo', but it's still worth every pound you throw at it," Said Inky.

"Alright, to London then," Said Harry. "And I also wanted to buy some good cloths along with the the electronics."

**Growl!**

However, it was at this moment, Harry's stomach decided to make itself known, making him slightly blush.

"I think we should grab something to eat first," Said Inky.

"Yeah, good idea," Harry agreed.

**END Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: A huge thanks to boyrich for pointing out some errors in this chapter.**

**The first error was the wizarding monetary system.**

**At first it was 1 sickle= 100 knuts and 100 knuts= 1 gallon. And then I said 4 penny= 1 sickle, 30 penny= 1 sickle and 4 pounds= 1 gallon. Which as you can see doesn't quite add up. So, I edited the monetary system like this, 1 sickle= 50 knuts, and 2 sickle or 100 knuts= 1 gallon. Aside from that, British wizarding money has four times the value of it's mundane counterpart, so 1 knut= 4 penny, 1 sickle= 200 penny or 4 fifty pence coin, and 1 gallon= 4 pounds.**

**The second error was with the magical electricity cube. ****it now generates terawatts instead of gigawatts to produce Hiroshima level explosion.**

**Well anyway, that's all. I hope this clears the confusion. And if you guys find anymore errors like these then inform me in the review.**

**Again a huge thanks to boyrich.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Harry Potter and DC Superhero doesn't belong to me; they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**PTSD  
Chapter 3**

**A month later…**

He was in a strange dirty hallway. It was dimly lit and some of the light were even flickering on and off. In other words, this place was a perfect setup for a horror movie.

He didn't know why he was here. However, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel the floor beneath his feet and he was afraid.

**Mooooaaaaan!**

And then he could see it. Something was coming down the hallway. He didn't know what it was. But it looked like the rotting corps of a woman with all the body parts in the wrong places. And it was moaning as if… in great pain.

And it was slowly walking towards him. No, walking wouldn't be the right word as it was stumbling and falling down on the floor and then standing back right up in an attempt to come close to him. And somehow this made the scene even more horrifying.

Seeing this terrifying scene made him struggle anew in panic. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Then he looked down to check why his feet couldn't touch the floor.

However, looking down was a mistake. the Floor simply didn't exist. And in its place, there was a void darker than the darkest shade of black.

A void that was about to sallow him whole.

He wanted scream in terror, he wanted to scream for help. But no sound came out of his throat. And then he realized that something was constricting his throat.

**Mooooaaaaooaooaoaaaoooo!**

O-oh god! It was right behind him. And it was strangling his throat with its long boney fingers. And it was trying to pull him down towards the void along with itself. And the void was all too eager to have him. And it was succeeding as he was already neck deep into the void while still struggling to get out.

And then, slowly but surely, he was completely swallowed whole.

* * *

He woke up with a panicked start. He looked around to see a familiar bedroom. The one in which he fell asleep in.

But something was wrong. He couldn't move and he had trouble breathing.

**Moooooaaaaoooaaaooonn!**

Oh god! That thing was sitting right next to him!

It grabbed his shoulders and started to violently shake him all the while shrieking in inhumane voice.

And then cocking back one of Its boney hand…

**Slap!**

It slapped him hard on the face.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" This time he woke up for real, with a stinging sensation on his check.

"Boss, are you okay!" Inky asked him with a worried expression.

He answered that question by merely nodding as his voice felt sore for some reason.

"Here drink this," Saying that Inky handed him a glass of water.

He took the glass with a nod of thanks and greedily drank from it. the cool sensation of the water did a lot to sooth his sore throat and calmed his rattled nerves.

Then taking several deep breaths he finally asked in a hoarse voice, "Was I screaming again?"

"Yeah," Answered Inky in a worried and quiet voice. "Was it one of those nightmares again?"

"Yeah, it was," Answered Harry. Then finally noticing the stinging sensation on his right cheek he asked, "Did you slap me?"

"Yeah, I had to," Said Inky. "You were screaming and… and no matter what I did you weren't waking up."

Then Inky looked at the bedside table which had a bottle of water and an empty vial of potion on top.

"That was supposed be the best dreamless sleep potion on the shelve," Said Inky blank expression. "Looks like the apothecary had rip…"

"Inky," Calmly interrupted Harry. "We both know that nothing was wrong with the potion."

"I know," Said Inky while clicking his tongue in frustration. "But this isn't healthy! I mean, who has almost the same nightmare for a month straight!? Boss I'm telling you; you really should go and see a mind-healer."

Yeah, that's not gonna to happen. Considering what kind of issues he had, a mind-healer is the last thing he want to see right now, even with a patient confidentiality oath.

"Will you be able to go back to sleep again?" Asked Inky.

"No, I don't think so," Harry shook his head.

"Right, then I'll go and bring some snacks for you," After that Inky teleported away to… somewhere with a pop.

After that, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**01.09.1991  
10:55 am  
King's Cross Rail Station/ Platform 9¼ **

"Arry, ya didn't forget anything, did ya?" Asked Hagrid worriedly for the for the thousandth time that day.

"Sigh! Hagrid," Said Harry with a suffering sigh. "For the last time, I didn't miss anything, I even triple checked to make sure."

Harry and Hagrid were on the Platform 9¼. They were standing right beside the Hogwarts Express, that same bright red steam train from the movie (Harry's pretty sure that the train was powered by magic).

It turned out that aside from being a bit naïve and gullible, Hagrid was actually a soft-hearted and responsible person.

For the past month Harry and Inky was living in Leaky Cauldron. And Hagrid somehow getting wind of this came to check up on Harry from time to time to make sure he was okay (Hagrid still doesn't know about Inky). In other words, Hagrid is a loveable yet reliable idiot (of course you can't rely on him to keep a secret).

"Alright, alright just checking," Said Hagrid in a surrendering motion.

**Chuuuuuuu!**

The trained whistled, signaling that it's about time for departure.

"Alright Hagrid, see you in the evening," Said Harry after he heard the train whistle, and then he boarded the train.

"Yeah, see ya then," Waved Hagrid.

After waving back Harry walked inside the train. By now the train had already started to move.

After quickly finding an empty compartment and locking the door, he called for the invisible Inky who was following him, "Hey Inky, you there?"

"I'm here boss," Said Inky after dropping the invisibility spell.

"Uh, can you make the door unnoticeable to the other people? I want some peace and quiet." Said Harry.

"Yeah sure, just give me sec," Saying that Inky clicked his fingers. "Alright, the door is completely unnoticeable to the other people so nobody would bother us now."

"Thanks," After that Harry took off his school bag from his shoulders and took out the laptop, the electricity cube and the router out of it.

Then he also took out his ironwood trunk which was in its shrunken state. Then after enlarging with a tap from his wand he put it in a corner of his compartment. Because apparently, once the train reaches Hogwarts the house-elves working there would take the trunks to their respective dorm rooms.

After that he set down on the seats with the laptop on his lap to surf the internet.

A lot had happened in the last month. For example, his new body was no longer extremely malnourished, just only slightly malnourished curtsey of regular healthy dosage of nutrient potions which doesn't at all provide the body with artificial nutrients and proteins but instead boosts the body's capability to absorb the said nutrients and proteins to unprecedented levels resulting in faster muscle growth and lesser waste (i.e. SHIT). In other words, he was no longer just a skin covered skeleton as there were more flesh in his body now.

His attire had also changed from second hand rags to expensive and nice-looking clothing as he was wearing a black button-up shirt, dark jeans, blue-sneakers and a white jacket.

He was no longer wearing his round glasses; he used an eyesight correcting potion to cure his extremely poor eyesight a while ago. So instead of the round glasses he was now wearing stylish looking dark shades.

However, he wasn't wearing the shades for fashion, but instead to hide the dark circles, caused by sleep deprivation, surrounding his eyes.

You see, for the past month Harry hasn't been able to sleep well due to nightmares. Every time he went to sleep, he was plagued by some really weird-ass and scary nightmare. And because of this he was never able to get a full night's sleep. He tried to get rid of the nightmares with dreamless sleep potion, but for some reason those things had absolutely no effect on him.

Inky was worried sick about this. He even told him to see a mind-healer as his condition wasn't normal.

But of course, Harry couldn't do that. The mind-healers, or magical version of psychiatrists, treats their patients by reading their mind via legilimency. So, if he ever went to see one, the mind-healer would become aware that he was not actually Harry Potter but somebody else inhabiting his body.

Of course, before treating their patients, the mind-healers take a magical healer-patient confidentiality oath to protect the patient's privacy. But magical oath or not, what if there was a loophole for the mind-healer to exploit? He couldn't risk that. If it ever got out that he was some kind of transmigrate then he'd be strapped to a dissecting table by the unspeakables faster than he could say magic.

And besides, he knew what his problem was and what to do about it. After all, every single one of his nightmares had one thing in common. In every single one of them, he either couldn't breathe or he was being strangled.

Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to figure out after that.

"Hey boss?"

"Hmm?" looking up from his laptop he looked at Inky, who was operating his own laptop, after being broken out of his thoughts.

"Is so much security really necessary?" Asked Inky in an annoyed tone.

It seems that he was still as obsessed as before with online security. So even in this life, he had installed the best security he could afford in his and Inky's PCs and smart-phone. Well, best by the standards of 1991 as back in his old world in 2068, this level of security would've been considered as security risk instead.

Well, it can't be helped he supposed. After all, the technology in this world had only developed in the hardware and energy section, software and programs are still lagging behind. That's not to say it was stagnating though, but it was still a slow progress.

"Oh well, low security is still better than no security," Mused Harry. Then he answered Inky's question with sigh, "Listen Inky, there's no such thing as too much security."

"But it's still inconvenient," Said Inky with a shrug. "Honestly boss, I've never seen someone as paranoid as you, and you are a friggen kid," He said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were spooked by some hacker pretty badly."

At hearing this Harry looked at Inky with startled expression. "If only you knew, you precious basterd," Thought Harry with a grimace. Then he said, "Just try to get used it Inky."

"Easy for you to say," Inky grumbled under his breath.

Speaking of Inky, Harry had to admit, this house-elf was a god-send. If Inky wasn't with him then he would've been lost for sure. And it turned out that Inky was actually smarter than the average house-elves. He had seen some house-elves over the month in the Leaky Cauldron and in rest of the Diagon Alley. Every single one of those house-elves were what one would expect from the movies. In other words, they were dumb, wore pillow cases and talked in broken grammar.

Now one may ask, wouldn't having a dumber servant be more useful? After all, these types of servants don't ask too much questions.

Well no, not unless you are a mentally challenged super-villain with a titanic ego. And besides, Inky wasn't some kind of super-genius, he just had a lot of common sense and access to magic on top off it. And it's not like Inky asked too much questions, not the personal ones in any rate. Somehow, this elf almost always seemed to know when he needed to ask questions and when he needed to stop. It's almost uncanny. It has come to the point that he was now feeling bad about hiding his secrets from the only person he knew that he could trust with his life.

Harry suddenly stood up and put his laptop to the side.

Seeing this Inky asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need to pee," Answered Harry.

"Ah," Nodded Inky. Then he clicked his finger towards Harry, "There, that should exempt you from the enchantment on the door as well as make you unnoticeable to the other students."

"Thanks," Said Harry, after that Harry went to the bathroom of the train.

* * *

**8:15 PM  
Hogwarts Rail Station**

The magical steam train had finally arrived at the Hogwarts rail station. The students in their Hogwarts black robs, were already getting out of the train by the droves.

Harry was the last to get off the train. Because unlike the other students he was an adult in kids' body, so he knew not rush in these sort of situations.

"FIRS YEARS… FIRS YEARS OVER HERE!"

Came Hagrid's voice from the distance who was carrying a lantern and yelling for the first years to come to him.

Noticing Hagrid in the sea of first year students he approached him.

"Alright there Arry?" Asked Hagrid who finally noticed Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Answered Harry.

"Um, Arry? Should ya be wearing that? It's eight in the evening ya know," Said Hagrid, referring to his shades in concern.

And he was well justified to be concerned, after all night time is hardly a time to be wearing glasses as they can impair one's vision.

"Don't worry Hagrid, the shades are enchanted to be completely see-through on my end and to provide night vision," Said Harry waving away his concerns. "So, I can actually see a lot better with them on than without at this time."

"Well, if ya say so," Said Hagrid still a bit unsure. "Now come on, hurry up to the boats," He said while ushering them to the boats on the black-lake. "And remember, no more than four on a boat."

After that, when every boat was filled with the students (Hagrid himself taking an entire boat to himself due to his size) Hagrid yelled, "FORWARD!"

Which caused every boat to move forward, presumably towards the Hogwarts castle.

And only after a few minutes, the Hogwarts castle came into view.

"…Whoa…!"

"…Wow…!"

"…Amazing…!"

Similar gasps of admiration and wonder could be heard from the students all around Harry. And he really couldn't blame them because the castle was really that majestic, worthy of admiration and more.

"Wow, the movie didn't do this place justice," Thought Harry with mouth agape and eyes wide in wonder.

However, there was another reason Harry was so astounded by the castle.

It was the very feeling of the castle's magic.

As he had direct access to his magic core and coils, he decided to learn to do some phenomenon-magic over the month. And he had to admit old-man Olivander wasn't kidding when he said that phenomenon-magic was pretty exhausting.

Anyway, he didn't know whatever it's because he had direct access to his magic or he had learned phenomenon-magic or a combination of both, but somehow, he had developed this… sixth sense that let him see and feel magic (though his magic sight has to be activated by channeling magic to his eyes, but he can passively feel magic though).

Yeah, it's basically magic sense.

Anyway, right now he was feeling the magical presence of the castle. And it was like he was slowly and surely drifting towards the sun itself. That's how much magic this majestic stone structure possessed.

* * *

"The firs years Professor," Said Hagrid after entering through the double doors.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here," Said a severe looking woman in her early sixties (or who Harry assumed to be in her early sixties, she could actually be a hundred-years-old for all he knew, you can't really be sure about these things when it came to the wizards and witches) with gray hair, round glasses, Victorian era black robes and witches Hat, a woman, he was pretty sure, was Professor Minerva McGonigal. "Now then," She said addressing at the new students. "Please follow me," After that she turned around and started to walk towards presumably the great hall with the students following closely behind.

After a few minutes of walking they finally stopped near a large double doors.

Turning around to face students, Professor McGonigal started her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room," She explained. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Then she said, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." Then she went to the great hall.

This left the first years to their own devices, including him.

And now that he actually looked around among the sea of chattering first years, he could spot Hermione Granger the Emma Watson look alike, Draco Malfoy with his dumb looking lackeys Crabbe and Goyal, the nervous Neville Longbottom with his large toad and Ron Wiseley with his pet reddish brown rat with one missing toe which is undoubtably Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail.

Speaking of Wormtail, Harry had tried look into the Sirius Black case over the month to see if he could free him not only because of moral's sake but also because of having an adult figure like Sirius could've been helpful. But it turned out that instead of being sent Azkaban without a trial, Sirius was given a dementor's kiss without a trial.

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers I guess," Thought Harry. "But still though, Wormtail has to go, after all he may be weak and coward, but that's what makes him so dangerous," Thought Harry as he was eyeing Wormtail with murderous intentions.

It was at this point several people behind him screamed, as twenty ghosts streamed in.

"Looks like the ghosts had decided to show up," Thought Harry as he nonchalantly looked at the ghosts.

And then two more ghosts glided in. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and… you know, he's not really even a ghost," Said the ghost who, Harry was pretty sure was the nearly headless nick judging by his ruff and tights. Then he finally noticed the first years, "I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat-Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now!" Said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years. "and follow me."

* * *

"""""Woah!""""""""

The students exclaimed once again when they entered the great hall and saw the thousands of floating candles and the roof that was enchanted to resemble the night sky. Harry could also hear Hermione talking to anybody who'd listen, how the roof was charmed and how she read about it in Hogwarts: A History, no surprise there.

And looking around a bit more he could see the four long house tables to his left and the teachers high-table to the right. And just like in the movies all the teachers were sitting there, Dumbledore with his silver hair, half-moon glasses and ridiculously coloured bathrobe was sitting at middle while Professor Snape was sitting at his left (and why was he wearing white lab coat?), though the seat at his right is empty, it probably belonged to Prof. McGonigal.

And guess who else is also sitting there. Yeah, that's right it's Qurrelmort the two-faced bastard. And there's no doubt about it, because even in this castle where the ambient magic was drowning out even the magic of Albus Dumbledore the supposedly strongest wizard in the current world, he could sense the magic of Quarrel as clear as a black spot on a stark white canvas. And the feel of his magic was so rotten that it made Harry slightly nauseous… And the stinging sensation in his scar (Horcrux) was also a clue.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Said Prof. McGonigal standing from an elevated podium with a snorus charm amplified voice breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yep that's the Sorting Hat alright, or should I say mind reading Hat?" Thought Harry while warily looking at the dirty Hat sitting at the stool beside the Professor with narrowed eyes.

"THE SORTING WILL NOW BEGIN!" She said in her amplified voice while taking out a roll of parchment from her robes. "FROM THIS SCROLL, I'LL BE CALLING OUT EACH OF YOUR NAMES ONE BY ONE, ONCE CALLED YOU MUST COME TO THIS PODIUM AND SIT ON THE STOOL TO TRY ON THE SORTING HAT. THE SORTING HAT WILL SORT YOU BY CALLING OUT YOUR HOUSE NAME!"

Then lifting the Hat off the stool, she called out, "ABBOT HANNA!"

"Well, at least there wasn't any sorting Hat song," Mused Harry.

…

…

**Fifty odd sorting later…**

…

…

"POTTER HARRY!"

"Finally," Thought Harry. Then he slowly walked towards the podium.

"…Wait, that's him!? That's Harry Potter…!?"

"…That's the boy-who-lived!? He's so short…!"

"…Why's he wearing shades…?"

Similar whispers could be heard from the student body as they curiously looked at the dark shade wearing boy. Even the teachers were giving him a curious look.

Then finally he came on the podium and sat down on the stool. After which the professor put the Hat on his head making his vision to go dark… or it would have gone dark if his shades weren't enchanted to provide night-vision.

* * *

**"Well, this is new," **Said a voice as soon as the Hat was put on his head.

"Are you the sorting Hat?" Harry thought to the voice.

**"Yes, I am," **Said the Hat.

"And you can also read my mind," Stated Harry. "In fact, that's how you sort the students, don't you?"

**"Well, yes but…"**

"Tell me, why shouldn't I burn you to a crisp?" Asked Harry in a threatening tone.

**"W-well, b-because i-if you do that then you'd also be setting fire on your hair and face," **That came out more like a question.

"To me, that's an acceptable sacrifice to prevent you from divulging my secrets to anyone else," He firmly stated.

**"Uh, you'd be held accountable by the headmaster if you burn me, you know?"**

"Equipment malfunction happens all the time. Magical equipment or artifacts like you are no different," Said Harry. "Now imagen this, the Sorting Hat malfunctioned during the sorting of the famous and beloved boy-who-lived and permanently scarred him in the process… how scandalous!" He said in sarcasm.

**"Okay I get your point, but DAMN your crazy!"**

"Why, thank you."

**"And of course, you'd take that as a compliment," **Stated the Hat with a deadpan. **"But seriously, you don't have to worry about me exposing you, as I'm literally incapable of divulging the secrets of those whose mind I've ever scanned."**

"Oh really? And why is that?" Asked Harry mockingly.

**"Because the founders had put an enchantment on me to make me unable to do so."**

"Oh yeah? And why did they do that?

**"W-well, back in the day when all the four founders were still around and teaching at this school, an incident happened…"**

"Okay, go on."

**"Well you see… there was this… girl from a pure-blood family I, uh, sorted into Hufflepuff…"**

"You messed-up, didn't you?"

**"Yeah, I… messed-up," **Admitted the Hat in shame.** "You see when I sorted her into Hufflepuff, I did it by saying that she was OVERLY friendly to her own gender," **Said the Hat. **"Did you get it? Overly friendly? Own gender?"**

"Let me guess, she was batting for the same team?"

**"Yep, she was a homo-sexual and somehow almost everybody that was present at the great hall at that time caught my drift."**

"Well, what happened?"

**"She was a homo-sexual in the medieval period, who was also from a pure-blood ultra-traditionalist family, what do you think happened?"**

"Oh my god!"

**"Your 'Oh my god' is right," **Agreed the Hat. **"In the medieval period homo-sexuality was treated as a disease at best and an aberration of nature at worst," **He said. **"So, when she returned home for summer vacation, or at least what passed for summer vacation at that time…"**

"Wait, summer vacation? What about Christmas-break?"

**"Well, witch-hunts were going full swing at that time, so the wizards, kind of Hated anything to do with Christianity, and besides Christmas itself was relatively new at that time."**

"Oh, should've thought about that then."

**"Yes, you should've," **Said the Hat. **"Now please let me continue and don't interrupt this time."**

"Okay, go on."

**"Anyway, as I was saying when she went home for summer, she never returned."**

"Let me guess, she was killed because of her homo-sexuality?"

**"That's right," **Confirmed the Hat. **"When she didn't come back, Helga became extremely worried about her. So, when she contacted her family, it turned out that her father had her killed in shame," **Said the Hat. **"Needless to say, the founders were horrified about this, even that pompous ars Salazar was horrified by this, even if he never approved of things like homo-sexuality."**

"So, that's why they put that enchantment you, right?"

**"Yes," **Said the Hat. **"The enchantment is so complex that trying to break it would result in me being destroyed along with it… and you don't believe a word I said, did you?"**

"Well, back in my world, 'the Sorting Hat can't divulge a student's secrets due to some sort of enchantment or oath' is one of the most over-used clichés of HP fanfics and not a popular one either. And to me, this cliché is just another excuse for lazy HP fanfic authors who doesn't want to deal with a Sorting Hat that doesn't actually have such enchantments. So, sorry if I'm having a hard-time believing a thing you just said," Said Harry. "And besides, how can I trust you? I mean, you can be making all this up for all I know."

**"… Fair enough I guess, but I swear I'm telling the truth!"**

"Well, what's the proof?"

**"The proof is that, in all my years as the Sorting Hat I've sorted my fair share of psychopaths who later became the greatest mass-murderers of history and yes, eleven-year-old psychopaths," **Said the Hat.** "And you know about them, after all you read about them in the magical-history books you purchased for research."**

"You mean, Voldemort aka Tom Mervalo Riddle, Gellert Grindelwald, Harpo the Foul and so on and so forth, right?"

**"…Sorry, but I can't say anything further on this matter due to the restrictions, what I already said is dangerously close to crossing the line as it is."**

"And, what'll happen if you cross the line?"

**"That's the thing, I can't cross the line, it's as simple as that," **Said the Hat. **"Sigh! You know, the founders placed this restrictive enchantment on me to protect the students, but it ended up killing a lot of them over the years instead. Because without this restriction I would've been able to warn the headmasters or somebody else about the psychopaths at the very least," **The Hat said. **"But you know what they say about good intentions and hell?"**

"Okay fine, I'll trust you for now."

**"Why, thank you…"**

"But remember this, if it turns out that you lied to me and spill my beans to anybody, then mark my word, nothing, would be able to keep you from being disintegrated."

**"Okay, okay, fine, gees you're really scary."**

"Alright, now let's get on with the damn sorting."

**"Hold on, what's the hurry? Let's have a talk first."**

"You want to talk to me a bit more?"

**"Yes, I don't get have a whole lot of interesting conversation you see. So, I make the most out of those that I do."**

"Okay but, what about everyone else? I mean won't they get worried if we're taking too long?"

**"Yeah, let me take care of that, really quick."**

It has been nearly five minutes since the Sorting Hat was put on the head of the famous Harry Potter.

Everyone was expectantly looking at him and waiting for him to get sorted. Some students were getting impatient and even some of the teachers were getting impatient and some were even voicing their discontent.

And it was at this moment the Sorting Hat spoke up, **"Uh, Headmaster Dumbledore."**

"Yes, Mr. Sorting Hat?" Asked Dumbledore in a wizened voice after being addressed by the Sorting Hat.

**"I'm currently having a bit of an interesting conversation with Mr. Potter here, it won't take long so please be patient," **Informed the Hat.

"…Huh? Interesting conversation...?"

"…That's Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, you don't get more interesting than that…"

"…Who cares, bring out food already, I'm hungry…!"

Similar conversation was going on among the student body. And it was getting louder too.

"""""SILENCE!"""""

Yelled Dumbledore, and the great hall immediately quieted down. Then looking at the Hat he said, "Very well Mr. Sorting Hat, you can continue."

Dumbledore wasn't all that surprised, after all in his time at Hogwarts the Sorting Hat had three such interesting conversations. So, it wasn't that unusual to him.

**"Thank you, headmaster," **Saying that the Hat went silent once again, presumably having an interesting conversation with the national hero.

* * *

**"There you go, all taken care of."**

"Wait, that's it!?"

**"Yes, this wasn't the first time I did this after all."**

"And interesting conversation?"

**"Well, you did come from another world. A world in which this one is nothing more than an interment. You really can't get more interesting than that."**

"Alright then, what do you want to talk about?"

**"Well, let's get this out of the way first. What would you prefer to be called? Harry or Andy?"**

"Harry, I'd prefer to be called Harry."

**"May I know the reason why?"**

"You already know, you can read my mind after all."

**"Yes, but talking helps to put one's mind into order. This conversation isn't so much for my benefit but for yours."**

"What are you? A psychiatrist?"

**"Uh, yes, you can think of it like that, a conversation with a psychiatrist."**

"Are you even qualified to be a psychiatrist?"

**"Well, I'm a mind reader, and I've read millions of minds over the centuries of my existence, and I've read thousands of adult minds too. I guess, that makes me a little qualified to be psychiatrist. Now, would you tell me your reasons?"**

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Andy was weak and a failure in life, and now because of that he's dead, Harry won't be like that, Harry would be different, Harry would be everything that Andy wasn't."

**"Fair enough I suppose…"**

"I still don't know when I got self-inserted did my soul merged with Harry's or was Harry's soul got kicked out though."

**"Well, it's definitely a soul merger."**

"Huh? How can you be so sure?"

**"Well, you still have a magical core and coils and those things actually exists inside your soul. So, you wouldn't have them if your soul didn't merge with Harry's. However, as your soul is older and has more experience and memories than Harry's soul, your soul and personality became the dominant one."**

"Oh, well that's kind of reassuring to know."

**"Indeed. Now let's move on to another topic. Now that you're here, what are your goals?"**

"Well, first I want to become insanely strong, like one of those OP main characters from crappy anime, light novels and fanfics. And then, I want to get massive a harem of beautiful women of which Wonder-woman will definitely be a part of!"

**"You mean, Diana of Themyscira, another fictional character from your world who is apparently a real person in this world?"**

"Yeah, no way I'm letting go of that hot piece of ass!"

**"Well, the amazon and their island nation Themyscira does exist in this world, so you actually may have a chance… if you can become strong enough that is."**

"Oh! Hell yeah!"

**"But Harry, we both know that what you said wasn't the truth."**

"…."

**"Harry, if you don't want to say it then that's fine, but please don't lie. So, should we move on to another topic?"**

"No, it's fine, I'll say the truth this time."

**"Very well, go on."**

"The truth is, I want to become powerful, like god-like powerful. And I want to become immortal, like nothing can kill me even myself kind of immortal."

**"In other words, you want to achieve omnipotence, is that it?"**

"Yeah that's right, I want to become omnipotent."

**"But why though?"**

"Well, it's because I don't want to die."

**"But weren't you the one who committed suicide though?"**

"Yeah, and it turned out that, you just don't get to die and then come back from the whole thing without at least some mental health issues…"

* * *

**FLASH BACK!**

He couldn't breathe.

He was clawing at his neck to untie the rope around it. his eyes were wide as if they are about to pop out of their sockets, and his mouth wide open to take in even a little bit of air.

However, the rope was too tight around his neck. And it was too durable to just rip off of.

It was at this point that asphyxiation kicked in. And his struggles started anew.

tears were falling from his eyes due a lack of breath. And due to relentless clawing at the ropes his neck started to bleed a little.

His thoughts were growing fuzzy and his vision was growing dark as his various mental faculty was shutting down due to oxygen deprivation. And right now, there was just one thought in his mind…

"I want to live."

At this point, this was no longer a man, but an animal that was willing to do just about anything and everything it could just to keep itself alive.

But now, it was too late.

Due to a lack of oxygen, his body has grown weak. And then, slowly all his struggles stopped. There was no power in his body anymore.

Then, his head and his hand started dangle uselessly.

And now, he was truly dead.

* * *

"PTSD, which stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's a mental illness which manifests when someone experiences something highly traumatic like rape in the cases of women, car accident or a close encounter with death and many more. And well, I died."

**"And now due to PTSD, you're afraid of death."**

"That's right, I'm afraid of death and I don't want to die again."

**"Well Harry, your wrong."**

"Huh?"

**"What you have isn't PTSD."**

"What? If it's not PTSD, then what is it."

**"Well, I'd call it enhanced animalistic survival **instincts."

"Survival instincts?"

**"Humans don't know how it feels like to die. And because of this, the very base and core of human mentality is curiosity first and survival second," **Said the Hat. **"But you Mr. Potter, you are different. Because you know how dying feels like, after all you have experienced death, and you don't want to repeat it."**

"So, the core of my mentality is survival first and curiosity second, right?"

**"Precisely, but make no mistake, it doesn't suddenly give you some brain-based superpower. But it does provide you with a survival orientated mind-set."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**"It means that, you'll have a very easy time adapting to various situations unlike normal people, especially in life or death situations. And aside from that, you're subconsciously absorbing information and performing actions that's beneficial to your short and long-term survival."**

"Well, Isn't that a good thing?"

**"… I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but there can some unforeseen complications. After all, there's no such thing as unmixed blessing and this is a mental illness as far as I'm concerned, so be careful."**

"Okay, I'll," Nodded Harry. "Now, it's my turn to ask some quest…"

**"Yes, the Room of Requirement is on the seven floor in the exact same spot, and the method of entering is also the same."**

"… Right, mind reader. Alright, next question…"

**"No, legilimency cannot be performed with just eye-contact, it's a very advanced spell after all, the help of a wand is needed."**

"Okay, that's good to know. Okay next question, and please let me formulate my question first, it's important!"

**"Sigh! Very well, ask away."**

"Thank you. Now my question is, does Room of Requirement contain books on Occlumency?"

**"…Well, I can't really say for sure. But Rowena did enchant the Room of Requirement to copy any book that was ever brought in the Hogwarts sphere of influence and it has been centuries since then, so there should be at least one copy in there. Again, I'm not really sure, after all occlumency is a hyper-rare art, even Dumbledore never found a book on it."**

"Oh, well I hope that there is an occlumency book in there."

**"Tell you what, I'll give you a hint."**

"A hint? About occlumency."

**"That's right."**

"Well, I'm all ears then."

**"Okay, now you see, occlumency is essentially accessing your subconscious mind i.e. your mind-scape through years of meditation and organizing it and then setting up some defenses, now there's a bit more involved but that's essentially it. But those who has direct access to their magical core has a shortcut."**

"A shortcut?"

**"Yes, you see, your magical-core has a direct link to your subconscious mind. So, if you can submerge yourself into your core, then you'd easily be able access your subconscious."**

"Seriously!?"

**"That's right, but it may take a few months of meditation though. You'd have to concentrate really hard on your core to accomplish it."**

"Thanks, that was really helpful."

**"You're very welcome. Now, I believe it is about time to sort you into a house."**

"Yeah, sort me into Gryffindor."

**"…You won't change your mind, would you? You know, with your mind-set you'll be perfect for Slytherin."**

"You know very well why I can't go to Slytherin, not only most of the Death Eater kids are there, and besides everybody expects me to go to Gryffindor, so if I go to any other house besides Gryffindor then that'll draw a lot of attention that I simply don't want right now."

**"Sigh…! Very well, I'll sort you to Gryffindor, happy now?"**

"Yeah, now please get on with it."

**"Okay, here I go…"**

* * *

it has been almost half an hour since this… supposed interesting talk between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Sorting Hat began. Half an hour since the sorting of other first year students had been halted.

The students were getting impatient along with some of the teachers. Even Professor McGonigal was getting inpatient as evident by her narrowed eyes and lips thinning into a line.

It was getting to the point that she was about tell the Hat to hurry-up.

However, it was at this point the Hat loudly spoke up, **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

At this everyone in the hall let out a collective sigh of relief. But none the less, they were clapping and cheering for the new Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table was more vocal about it though, as the Weasley twins were shouting 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' over and over again.

After that, Professor McGonigal took off the Hat from Harry's head. After which, he made a beeline for the Gryffindor table.

Percy the Gryffindor Prefect got up and shook Harry's hand vigorously when he reached the table. Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

And it was at this point that he was bombarded with questions from the other excited Gryffindor students.

"…So, you're really Harry Potter…!?"

"…Do you have the scar…!?"

"…Where have you been…!?"

"…So, what you and the Hat were talking about…!?"

"…Hey, what's with shades…!?"

He was getting bit overwhelmed by all the questionings. However, it was at this moment the older red-head teen came to his rescue, "Hey! quiet down and give the kid some space, can't you see your overwhelming him?"

At this the other students calmed down and left Harry alone.

"Hello, my name is Percy Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor Prefect, it's nice to meet you," Said Percy turning to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, thanks for the save by the way, it's really appreciated," Said Harry shaking hands with the Gryffindor prefect.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Replied Percy. "And sorry about them, these guys can get bit excited sometimes."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

"Anyway, I'm the prefect of Gryffindor, so if you have any problem you can come to me for help," Said Percy.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Said Harry. "Well, looks like this version of Percy isn't complete prick like in the fanfics but actually an alright guy," Thought Harry. Then he turned his attention to the sorting.

**"Gryffindor!"**

Looks like Parvati Patil just got sorted into Gryffindor.

Then after a few minutes the sorting was finished. As per cannon, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and so on and so forth.

And it was at this time, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

No sooner had he said those words, variety of fancy and delicious looking food appeared on the golden plates. All the first years in every table gasped in surprise at this.

Seeing everyone digging in the food Harry too loaded his plate with meat, chickens and vegetables.

"Ugh!" Harry grimaced the moment he bit into some meat.

"Hey you alright there Harry?" Asked Percy in concern after noticing Harry grimacing.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, don't worry," Said Harry.

"Alright," Said Percy with a shrug and then goes back to his meal.

Then Harry looked at his own meal with troubled expression. You see, he was actually lied to Percy. The reason he was grimacing was because the food pretty much tested horrible in his mouth.

Now don't get him wrong, he's pretty sure that the Hogwarts elves are excellent cooks and the food must be delicious too judging by the expressions of everyone around him, especially Ron Weasley as he was eating two chicken drumsticks at once. It's just that, over the month he was pretty much spoiled rotten by Inky's cooking.

It turned out, Inky is a damn good cook. No, to say that Inky is a great cook would be like saying that the sky is blue. Not only that elf can cook dishes from several different countries, but he can also control chemical reactions within food with magic while he's cooking to make it as nutritious and delicious as possible.

And Harry has been eating that kind of food for over a month. Is it any wonder that he's finding the cooking of others lacking in compared to Inky's?

Oh well, he had already filled his plate with food. Not eating them now may cause some eye-brows to rise.

Thinking that, Harry started force those food down his throat.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his meat.

"So, ghosts can't eat?" Asked Harry after swallowing a bit of (to his spoiled test buds) disgusting food.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…" the ghost began stiffly.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Simeus Finnegan interrupted.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," He said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but hadn't done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So, new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable… he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco Malfoy, who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Asked Simeus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

"Yeah, it's kind of a taboo to ask another ghost about their death," Inputted Harry with a shrug.

"Oh! Which book did you learned it from!?" Asked Hermione, excited at the prospect of new knowledge.

"It's a book called Ghostology," Replied Harry taking another disgustingly greasy piece of meat in his mouth. "You can probably find it in the Hogwarts library."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter!" Said Hermione with a bright beaming smile.

"You're welcome."

When everyone had eaten as much as they could (except for Harry), the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor imaginable, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"Hmm, at least the dessert is good," Thought Harry after taking a scoop of the tart in his mouth. "Still not as good as Inky's though."

"I'm half-and-half," Said Simeus. "My dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch till after they were married. Was bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Asked Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville. "but the family thought I was squib for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard to force some magic out of me, he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned, but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came around for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue, he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here, they thought I might not be magical enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Yeah I'm not buying that bullshit," Thought Harry with a blank face after hearing Neville's story. "No way, that's not an assassination attempt."

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult," Said Hermione. "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing…"

Then Harry looked up at the Teacher Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell (that two-faced bastard) was talking to Professor Snape.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem! Attention students!" Said Dumbledore with a snorus amplified voice.

Seeing that he had the attention of students, he continued, "The older students already know this! But for the new first year students who doesn't know about it, the forbidden forest is, just that, forbidden!"

At this, all the first-year students began to murmur among themselves.

"Now please understand that the forest is forbidden for a reason," Said Dumbledore after the murmurings died down. "Not only is the forest home to some really dangerous magical creatures but it's also the territory of a tribe of centaurs, and they won't take it kindly if you trespass into their territory without their permission," He said. "So, please do not go to the forest without a Hogwarts staff supervision, and if you're caught doing so, then you'd be given detention for a month with Professor Snape over there," He warned pointing to the white lap-coat wearing Professor Snape.

"Well, what you know? This version of Dumbledore is a bit different too," Thought Harry looking at Dumbledore.

"Another thing you should also know is that, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death!" Said Dumbledore.

"Okay, I take my statement back," Thought Harry with a deadpan expression as everyone around him laughed.

"And aside from that, the list of banned items had increased once again, if you are interested to see the full list then please go to our resident caretaker Argus Fliche's office to see it," Dumbledore said pointing to the man in question with a cat and all. Then suddenly his expression brightened up, "Now! Finally, it's time for the Hogwarts song!"

At this, all the students as well as some of the teachers groaned. Well, everyone except the first years as they were completely clueless, so they were just curiously looking around and wandering what was going on.

But Harry understood though, as he had read about this exact same scene in countless HP fanfics. They were about to sing a song which was a complete murder on the ears.

And then the song began…

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please…

"Oh my god!" Thought Harry as he looked around the hall with wide eyes. "This is worse than I expected!"

Harry had seriously underestimated just how terrible the song was. The song wasn't just a complete murder on the ears, it was an ABSOLUTE MURDER on the ears.

The lyrics were terrible, the tune was so bad that it was actually giving Harry a headache. All in all, the song was worse than the Hollywood songs of 2068 back in his previous world, and that's saying something considering that those songs were nothing more than a combination of screeching metal sounds and a lots of lots of screaming of mindless idiots.

But there was a silver-lining to it though. The Weasley twins, just like in the books, were singing it like funeral march which made the whole thing a little bit funny.

After five minutes, the song was finally over. At this, the students and the teachers heaved a collective sigh of relief, as if saying 'Oh god (or Merlin) Its finally over'.

"Ah, music," Said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes off tears. "A magic beyond all we do here!"

"Is he serious?" Whispered an unknown first year Gryffindor.

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"!" Said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile, urging the students to go to their common-rooms.

* * *

"Does this happen often?" Harry asked about the totally brain-aneurism inducing song.

He along with the other Gryffindor students had just left the great hall. And now they are walking through a hallway to go to the Gryffindor common-room

"Thankfully, no," Said an older third year girl with a wince. "We, only have to sing that song in the opening feasts only."

"O-oh, s-so we don't have to sing that god-awful song every day?" Said another first year with a relieved expression. "Well, that's a relief."

"You know, I heard rumors that the headmaster is completely off his rockers, and now I think it's true," Commented Simeus.

This comment about Dumbledore from Simeus made Harry think about his research about magical history, politics, law and culture he did over the month. And during his research, Dumbledore's name came up several times, which wasn't all that surprising to Harry as even in the fanfics Dumbledore was a big shot in the whole magical Europe.

But what was surprising though, was finding out just how much of a big shot Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore actually is.

To put things into perspective, let's talk about his post as the headmaster of Hogwarts first.

One thing someone has to know about Hogwarts is that, it's not just a school, it's the only school in Britain. And it's also a damn good one (yeah, it's not a laughing stock in the international community like in many fanfics).

And since it's the only school in Britain, all the witches and wizards both pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born comes to this school to study magic, many of them from foreign European countries too.

Which meant that Dumbledore had free and unrestricted access to an entire generation of wizards to do with and influence as he saw fit. And Dumbledore was the very definition of a charismatic leader, so he can actually influence a lot of students, even some of the Death Eater kids, who are actually kind of on the minority.

Next, let's talk about his post as the Supreme Mugwump of the British Wizengamot.

The thing one has to understand about the post of Supreme Mugwump is that, it's the same as the post of the President of US. Meaning that the Supreme Mugwump has all the power while the Minister of Magic is his subordinate. But unlike the US President who has to be elected every four years, the Supreme Mugwump of Britain can remain in his post forever once elected. Meaning that Dumbledore is basically the dictator of magical Britain.

And finally, let's talk about his post as the Chief of ICW which stands for International Confederation of Wizards.

In many HP fanfics from his past life, the ICW was described as basically the magical version of United Nations. But in this world that couldn't be further from the truth. The UN and ICW has absolutely nothing in common with each other aside from them both being international organizations.

So no, the ICW is not the magical version of UN. Instead it's the magical version of EU, only even more totalitarian, autocratic and several times more powerful. Meaning, ICW rules the entirety of the magical Europe.

And Albus Dumbledore is the chief of this organization that rules magical Europe. Which means, Albus Dumbledore is the undisputed leader of magical Europe itself.

And that was Dumbledore's political might. So, now let's talk about his magical might.

To put it simply, Dumbledore is a one-man army. There's a reason why Voldemort feared him so much when he still had a body.

And because of all this, Harry can never believe Dumbledore to be just a senile old man or off his rockers as Simeus had said. Because one doesn't amass so much power by being crazy. So, his faced of the grandfatherly senile old man is, just that, a faced.

"Alright guys, pay attention," Said Percy to the first year Gryffindor, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Looking around, Harry noticed that they were near the stair-case.

"This is the Hogwarts stair case," Said Percy gesturing to the long and spiraling marble stair-case. "As you can guess, the stair-case leads to the different floors of the Hogwarts castle and the castle itself is seven storied high," He explained. "However, there's something else you should know about it."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Hermione with curiosity.

"The stairs change position in every half an hour," Answered Percy.

"Change position? What do you mean?" Asked Hermione in confusion.

"Now, how to explain that?" Muttered Percy while scratching his head while wondering how best explain it.

**Grind! Grind! Grind!**

It was at this moment a stair-case in the leading to the third floor started to change position making loud grinding sound, which attracted the attention of the students below.

"See, it's right over there, that stair cases is changing its position right now," Said Percy pointing to stair changing stair-case. "And that's exactly what I mean."

"Um, i-isn't that a bit dangerous?" Asked Lisa Turpin. "I mean what if somebody falls off from the stairs while it's changing?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Said Percy while waving his hand. "The stair-cases are enchanted with levitation charm, so even if you did fell off the stairs for some reason, the enchantment would activate and would levitate you back to the ground."

"Hey, does that mean we would fly if we jump off the stairs!" Asked another nameless first year with excitement.

"Yeah, no," Percy replied in amusement. "The enchantment was designed in such a way that if you were to fall off or jump off of the stairs, then the enchantment will only catch you right when you are about to hit the ground." He explained. "So, if you were to jump off then you'd be alive for sure, but you'd also be scared out of your mind, because a fall from that height can't be anything less than terrifying," He said.

All the student nervously gulped after hearing that.

"The enchantment was designed like this to discourage exactly the kind of stupidity you were spouting right now," Said Percy looking at student who voiced the question in the first place.

"O-okay, I get it, I won't jump off the stairs," Said the nameless first year, this time with less excitement and more nervousness.

"Anyway, the stair-cases changes position in every half an hour, so keep that in mind when climbing the stairs," Advised Percy. "Luckily, we can access the Gryffindor tower from right here, so let's go."

After that, the made a beeline for the hallway that had the entrance to the Gryffindor tower which contained the Gryffindor common-room.

This, hallway also had a lot of moving portraits. The first-year muggle-born students were shocked by this, wondering if the paintings were alive. Some of the muggle-born were even excited by such prospects.

But Harry on the other hand, saw the portraits for what they were. The portraits were surveillance cameras for Dumbledore along with the ghosts.

And then they suddenly came to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step back, they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves, a poltergeist," Percy whispered to the first years. Then he raised his voice, "Peeves! show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound, like a fart, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects."

After a few minutes of walking they finally came in front of the large portrait of the fat-lady at the end of the corridor.

"Well, here we are," Said Percy. Going in front of the portrait, Percy said, "Hello Miss. Fat-lady could you…"

"Just wait a moment dear," Interrupted Fat-lady. Then bringing a wine- glass in front her face, she began to sing an opera song.

And just like in the movies, the song started out okay at first. And then, she started to scream loudly in an effort to shatter the glass. But then seeing that the glass was still intact after that, she just hit it on the wall behind her to shatter it.

"Alright, are you done?" Asked Percy in amusement."

"Yes, quite so," Said the Fat-lady in a pleasant tone after getting rid of the glass. Then looking at Percy she asked, "Now, password?"

"Caput Draconis," Answered Percy.

After that, the door disguised as a portrait swung open inwards.

"Alright guys, come on in," Said Percy, beckoning the other students to come to the common room.

"…Woah…!"

"…This is really nice…?"

Said the other first year students after seeing the common-room.

Almost everything in the common-room was coloured in red and gold. But it was also very homey and cozy.

But what grabbed Harry's attention wasn't the room (after all, he had already seen it movie), but the pile off keys attached to red key-chains with names written on them on the table in the middle of the room.

"Guys, attention please," Said Percy the prefect, grabbing everyone's attention. "To the older students, your room's keys are in the same place where you left them, so grab them when you're able." And then, turning to the first years he said, "And to the first years, as you know, every Hogwarts students are assigned a single room." Then gesturing to keys, "Well, these are the keys of your rooms. Your names and your room-numbers are written on them."

Oh yeah, that's another thing different from cannon he had found out from reading the Hogwarts: A History. In this world, the Hogwarts students have their own personal rooms equipped all common amenities like a bathroom and kitchen unlike cannon where four students were supposed to share one room.

To Harry, that was a relief as he now can have some privacy.

"Anyway, I'll distribute the keys now," Said Percy. Then grabbing a random key from the pile, he read the name written on the key-chain out loud, "Samuel Paul…!"

And on it went. Percy Weasley would grab a random key from the pile and read the name written on the key-chain out-loud and some random first year would come up to him take the key. Until finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Harry!" Called out Percy holding out the key.

Harry took the key from the older red-head, and made his way upstairs as all the rooms were there.

Then he checked the room-number written on the key-chain along with his name. "Room no. 7646, is it?" He muttered. After that he started to search for the room.

* * *

"Inky!" Called out Harry, once he entered the room that was assigned to him.

**POP!**

"About time you called boss-woah!" Exclaimed Inky after popped into the room and saw it for the first time.

The room was huge and spacious, clearly it was too big for just one person, let alone a preteen. It, as one would expect from a Gryffindor dorm-room, was painted in red and gold, but still had the same homey feel to it. the room also had a gas-stove style kitchen (which was powered by magic) and a bathroom on the far side. And also, it had king-size bed (or a queen size bed in Britain) which had his custom-made steelwood trunk and school bag on it, and a closet.

Then looking at Harry with wide eyes, Inky asked in astonishment, "This is a dorm-room for a preteen student?"

"Apparently," Nodded Harry. "Then again, they have access to magic, maybe they thought, why the hell not."

"Ah, that makes sense," Inky thoughtfully nodded. Then shaking his head, he said in an annoyed tone pointing at the cloths he was wearing, "Anyway, can I get rid-off this pillow case now?"

Right now, Inky was wearing a dirty pillow case, something that the vast majority of the house-elves in the world wore.

…And he didn't look too happy about it.

"Yeah sure, don't let me hold you back," Said Harry in a neutral tone, coming near the bed to open his trunk.

"Thanks," Grumbled Inky. Then snapping his finger, he instantly changed his cloths to his hoody and jeans.

"Hey, can you set up the desktops (Yeah, desktops, as in plural)?" Asked Harry looking at Inky after opening the trunk.

"Yeah sure," Said Inky with scowl. "Easy enough to do, compared to wearing the rags that the other dumb house-elves call cloths."

Then he went inside the trunk to get the desktops and the desks.

The reason why Inky was wearing that pillow case was to blend in between the other Hogwarts house-elves.

It turned out that, there was such a thing as an anti-house-elf ward, to prevent some random house-elves from just popping up in someone's house. So, if someone has a house-elf, then the house-elf in question has to be keyed into the ward to do house-elf stuffs.

The students were allowed to bring their own house-elves to Hogwarts. However, as Hogwarts had a very powerful anti-house-elf ward, the house-elf in question has to meet with the head house-elf to get keyed into the ward. And so, that's why Inky had to blend in.

Of course, Inky protested against it, citing that the other house-elves were so dumb that they wouldn't even notice that he was wearing something other than the customary pillow case. But Harry wasn't taking any chances.

"Okay I'll go and take a shower," Said Harry taking some PJs and a towel from the trunk. After that he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"This is so weird," Said Harry with frown while looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror after taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

It has been a month since he got self-inserted as Harry Potter. And he still wasn't used to seeing this face of a total stranger in a mirror.

Because, whenever he'd check his reflection in a mirror, he'd expect to see a blonde man with blue eyes. So, he still has this knee-jerk when he sees kid with black hair, green eyes and lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead instead.

Then shaking his head, he put on the PJs got out of the bathroom.

"You done setting up the desktops?" Asked Harry checking out the two desktops sitting side by side on their respective desks and the cube powering them.

"Yeah, all done," Answered Inky who was starting up his own desktop.

"Yeah, exactly why did you make me buy two desktops? I mean, I could've shared mine, you know?" Said Harry with a frown.

"Cause, I wanted my own desktop?" Said Inky with a deadpan tone.

"Oh yeah, right," Nodded Harry. Then climbed on the bed.

"Getting ready to sleep," Asked Inky who was typing away at his computer.

"Nah, I'm going to meditate," Said Harry while sitting in a classical meditative position.

At this, Inky stopped and turned around to look at Harry in confusion, "Meditate?"

"Yeah, it was Sorting-Hat's tip to learn occlumency," Said Harry.

"Huh? You can learn occlumency just by meditating?" Asked Inky in even more confusion.

"Uh, not really," Harry shook his head. "The Sorting-Hat said that, I can just access my mind-scape through sinking myself in my magical core, which needs a few months of meditation to accomplish."

"Ah, that makes sense, the magical core is located somewhere in the middle of our brain after all," Inky Nodded. Then going back to the desktop, he said, "Anyway, let me know if it works, I want to try my hand at occlumency too."

"Yeah sure," Said Harry with a shrug. "Oh, and you'd have to cook for me while in the school too."

"Sigh! Let me guess, the food cooked up by other elves were absolute crap," Stated Inky with faint a smile.

"Yeah, they can't hold a candle to you," Said Harry.

"Don't worry boss, you need not fear, your servant is here," Said Inky smiling even more.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get a big head now," Said Harry in amusement.

"Sure boss."

**END Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: The excuse for the Sorting Hat's restrictive enchantment was inspired from ****Lord Of Darkness by ****AngelSlayer135.**

**Aside from that many parts of the chapter was copied directly from the Harry Potter Book 1. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Again, if you guys spot any mistake, review me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**PTSD  
Chapter 4**

**2nd September, 1991  
Monday  
8:00 am  
Hogwarts Dormitory  
Room no. 7646**

"Hey Boss, here's is your coffee-HOLY SHIT YOUR EYES!" Exclaimed Inky with wide eyes after seeing Harry's eyes.

At the moment, not only Harry's eyes had dark circles, but they were very red puffy. And Harry himself looked like shit.

"Yeah I know, they look bad," Said Harry taking the coffee mug from Inky.

"Bad? Boss you look terrible! I mean, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Well yeah, I did get out of the bathroom just now, so I had seen myself in the mirror," Said Harry. "Hmm, as good as ever," Thought Harry after taking a small sip of the coffee and being instantly energized by it.

"Have you slept at all last night?" Asked Inky worriedly.

"Nah, I was meditating," Answered Harry with a shrug.

"For occlumency?" Asked Inky with a raised eye-brow.

"Yeah, the faster I can learn occlumency the better," Said Harry, who sat down in front his own desktop while drinking his coffee.

"Didn't you say it would take a few months even with the shortcut the Sorting-Hat gave? I mean, when will you sleep if all you do is go to classes during the day and meditate for occlumency during the night?" Asked Inky worriedly.

"Listen Inky, I want to sleep too, but because of the nightmares I'm kind of afraid of going to sleep at this point," Said Harry.

"But you still have to sleep though, or else you'll have a burn-out and that's not going to be pretty," Said Inky, still worried.

"Yeah, I know, and that's why I want occlumency as soon as possible, it may have a solution to my… nightmarish problem," Said Harry.

"A solution to your nightmares? How so?" Asked Inky in confusion.

"Well, think about this, with occlumency I'll have complete control over my own mind, so it may be possible to just… shut off my nightmares with occlumency which would allow me to sleep peacefully," Answered Harry.

"Huh, now that I think about it, that may actually work," Said Inky with a thoughtful look. The shaking his head he said, "But you have to sleep for at least three hours, you're never going to learn occlumency if you die of sleep deprivation after all."

"Okay I'll do that," Said Harry, and then he started to change into his Hogwarts school uniform. "By the way, bring my breakfast into the great hall, I'll eat there."

"Why the great hall? I can bring the breakfast right here, you know?" Asked Inky.

"Well, we'll be getting our class routine during the breakfast, and I don't want to miss that," Answered Harry.

"Oh, okay," Inky nodded.

* * *

"…Hey look, there he is…"

"…He's still wearing those sunglasses…"

"…Hey did you see his scar!?…"

The whispers started the moment Harry came to the great hall. However, he just ignored those whispers and sat down on the Hogwarts table.

And instantly a beef steak, a glass of orange juice, pancakes appeared in front of him.

"Thanks Inky," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome boss," Replied the disembodied voice of Inky.

After that, Harry started dig into his food. "Hmm, as good as always," Thought Harry after eating some of the food.

It's at this moment, the heads of the respective houses started to distribute the time-tables to students.

In a few moments Harry too received his own time tables along with a map from Professor McGonigal, the Gryffindor head of house.

"The first class is transfiguration, and it's at nine," Muttered Harry while reading his time table. Then he checked his watch to check the time, "Eight thirty? Well it's time to go then."

After that he got up from the table and made his way to the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Potter, so glad that you could finally join us," Said Professor McGonigal, after Harry entered the large transfiguration classroom.

The classroom was occupied by Gryffindors at the left side and Slytherins at the right, and of course being rivals they were glaring daggers at each other.

Not all the students were present though, as some of them were probably lost in some god forsaken hallway wondering why there was a pitfall with deadly spikes behind that door after being scared out of their mind.

"Glad to be here Professor," Said Harry, while rolling his Hogwarts map, and putting it back in his school bag. "And sorry I'm late, the school is a maze, the map helped but only a little."

"Ah, I know how it is, we tried get rid of those prank rooms and doors, but new ones just seem to pop up, so we just gave up after a while," She said sympathetically. "But still, please be sure try to be in time in the future."

"Sure, I'll try my best," Said Harry with a nod.

"Yes, see that you do. Now why don't you seat with Miss. Granger over there?" She said, pointing to a bench in the left corner which housed a certain brunette.

"Thanks," Said Harry, then went to sit with Hermione.

"H-Hello," Hesitantly greeted Hermione, after Harry sat beside her.

"Hi," Harry greeted back with a nod.

"So, you are Harry Potter, right?"

"I am."

"You know, I've read all the books about you."

"Please don't tell me you believed any of that," Said Harry.

"No of course not, those books are only for entertainment after all," Said Hermione with a smile.

"Oh thank god! Because you wouldn't believe just how many idiots actually believe what's written in those books as though they were universal truths," Said Harry.

"That's ridiculous! And shouldn't you thank Merlin?"

"I've thanked god and Jesus my whole life, not going change now just because the culture is different," Said Harry.

"Ah, that makes sense," Nodded Hermione. "So, you are a religious person?"

"If I was religious, then I never would've come to a school that teaches what the vast majority of the believer Christians believes to be the Satan's gift," Said Harry.

"Oh, that's true I guess," Said Hermione with a nod. "So, why are you wearing shades? Everyone's been speaking about it," She asked.

"I have some eye problems," Said Harry.

"E-Eye problems!?" Asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine. The problems are temporary," Said Harry.

"Oh, that's good then," Said Hermione in relief.

After almost fifteen minutes, the remaining students have finally arrived.

After that, professor McGonigal stood from her tables "Ahem! Attention students!" Said Professor McGonigal.

After everyone started to pay attention, she started her lecture, "Many of you were late. But that's understandable, seeing this is the first day of school, and the school itself being… not so easy to navigate shall we say."

At this, a lot of the students nodded and voiced their agreement.

"However, please understand that this shall not be tolerated in the future, so do try you best to remember your way around here, and you can ask the older students for help, they can point you to some shortcuts," She said. "Is that clear?"

""""Yes Professor!"""" Said everyone at once.

"Good, now on with the class…"

After that she begin her lecture about how transfiguration is one of the most dangerous branches of magic and anyone caught fooling around would earn a permanent banishment from the class. Then she proceeded to turn her table into a pig and back to table again. After that she gave them matches to turn them into needles.

Harry took out his wand from his wriest holster. Then he took a moment to observe it.

The wand was featureless, metallic silver coloured and it was thirteen inches long and quite durable looking.

When he got it from Olivander, he noticed that it had a spell attached to it at its tip. He later learned that the spell was the tracking spell that is attached to every wand belonging to minors to track underage magic.

However, as the spell was attached to the tip of the wand it was easy enough to remove with phenomenon-magic especially with his mage-sight.

Finished with his observation, he took out a matchstick from the match-box, to do the spell.

After that he pointed his wand to the match-stick, and spoke the incantation after doing the necessary wand movement and channeling some magic into the wand, "Compositus Verto."

And instantly the single matchstick turned into a small featureless silver needle.

"Gasp! How did you do it so quickly!?" Whispered Hermione in surprise after seeing Harry successfully turning his matchstick into needle on his first try.

"Having trouble with yours?" Asked Harry.

"Potter, everyone is having trouble with theirs," Said Hermione, gesturing to… basically all the students as they were still shouting the incantations with zero success.

"Do you want my help?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, that'd be appreciated," Said Hermione with grateful smile.

"Alright, picture the matchstick slowly turning into a silver needle in your head while performing the spell, that ought to do the trick," Advised Harry.

"Wait, that's it?" Asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah that's all, oh and try to keep the needle simple for now," Said Harry.

"Okay," Said Hermione. Then she tried do the spell following Harry's instructions, "Compositus Verto."

And just like Harry, Hermione's match too instantly turned into a silver needle.

"It worked!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Well done Mr. Potter Miss. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for getting the spell on your first try and five more points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow student," Said Professor McGonigal with a pleased smile.

After a while the class was over. And by the end of it, the other students still didn't have any success with the spell, even with the imagination tip.

Anyway, Professor McGonigal, assigned some homework and then dismissed the class.

After that the students packed-up and went to the potion's classroom in the dungeons as it was the next class.

* * *

The Gryffindor students released a collective sigh of relief when they reached the potion's classroom. This time nobody got lost in the way, and everyone was in time. But the Gryffindors were still worried as they were following the Slytherins to reach the classroom. And Slytherins as a general rule aren't very trustworthy.

"Now, isn't this surprising!" thought Harry in surprise after he entered the classroom and looked around.

The classroom was like a chemistry lab. It had pearly white walls, a white-board instead of black-board and even the benches and the teacher's table were painted white. The benches were equipped with magic stoves, and the air smelled staler and more sterilized then the hospitals.

Anyway, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins took their seats and promptly started to glare daggers at each other. And Harry sat with Hermione just like before.

After a while the potion's teacher Professor Snape had finally showed up. He was still wearing his white lab-coat. He had greasy hair, shallow skin and hooked nose just like in cannon. Aside from that he also had a bag with him.

Seeing him enter, everyone in the classroom stood up in greeting.

"Sit down!" Said Professor Snape in his drawl tone. Once everyone took their sit again, he put his bag on the table and asked, "Now, can anyone tell me, what is the most important part of potion brewing?"

At this question everyone was stumped. Nobody knew the answer. And some brave idiots from the Gryffindor suggested things like, the ingredients, the utensils and what not. This caused the Gryffindor house to lose an extravagant amount of house points.

"Well, well, it seems that the more things change the more they stay the same," Thought Harry, after he realized that Severus Snape was still biased towards his own house. After that he raised his hand to answer the question.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, do you have the answer?" Asked Snape after noticing Harry.

"Yeah, it's hygiene," Said Harry.

"Why, Mr. Potter, do you believe it to be hygiene?" Asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, introducing an extra unneeded element while brewing a potion can make the resulting potion ineffective, turn it into poisonous sludge or it can explode which can kill the brewer. And brewing a potion in an unhygienic location has a higher chance of introducing unneeded extra element like dust or filth," Said Harry.

"Correct answer, you can sit down Mr. Potter," Said Professor Snape. Then facing the other students he began his lecture, "As you've heard, hygiene is most important part of potion brewing. And believe it or not a lot of brewers died because they chose an unhygienic location for brewing potions. So, today I won't teach you how to brew any potions, but a few methods to keep your potion from getting contaminated while brewing." Then he opened the bag to reveal first year sized white lap-coats. "For those of you who do not know, these are called lab-coats, they are enchanted to always remain clean, for now I'm giving them to you for free, always wear them when brewing potions."

After that he proceeded to distribute the lab-coats among the students. Then, for the whole two hours he taught them spells and hygiene methods to keep potions from being contaminated.

By the end of it, Harry had to admit, the Snape of this world maybe as biased as cannon, but he was also a more effective teacher when it came to potions.

It's like this guy worshiped potion or something.

* * *

After that came flying lessons. The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were all on the Hogwarts quidditch ground waiting for Madame Rolanda Hooch the flying instructor. And as usual, they were glaring daggers at each other.

"Seriously, I can understand the pure-blood Gryffs and snakes hating each other as they were probably taught by their parents to do so, but what's with the muggle-borns? What's their deal?" Thought Harry in exasperation and confusion after he noticed some muggle-born Gryffindor students showing open hostility towards the Slytherins. "Well, at least Hermione is being smart," Thought Harry, after seeing Hermione being very calm and polite.

"Alright everyone, line up!" Barked Madame Hooch, who has finally arrived with the school broomsticks for the students.

Madame looked just like she did in the movies. She had silver hair, pale skin, hawk like eyes, a bit short for a British woman, her build couldn't be ascertained as she wore a black robe, but Harry was pretty sure that she had a typical sports woman's build.

Once all the students were in a formation (Harry was standing between Hermione and Neville) Madame Hooch put all the broomsticks beside them.

"Now rise your hands above your brooms!" She Barked. "And say up!"

Everyone followed her instruction. Everyone was saying up, some students were actively shouting at the brooms. and Hermione's broomstick was actually rolling on the ground.

Seeing everyone else Harry too brought his hand above his broom. But unlike everyone else Harry released some magic from his hand and then said up. After which, the broom practically shot up to his hand.

This is one of the very few downsides of being conscious of one's own magic. Almost all the magical tools are enchanted to automatically siphon the wizards magic to fuel itself. However, if the wizard in question is aware of his magic then he has to manually provide his magic tools with it, as a magically aware wizard instinctually prevents such siphoning attempts. It's a bit inconvenient but easy enough to get used to.

"Alright, pick up your brooms!" Said Madame Hooch, after seeing… most of the students weren't able to pick up their brooms with just their magic. "Now listen very carefully! We won't be doing any actual flying today. We would only hover above the ground for a minute and then get down. Is that clear!?"

""""Yes ma'am,"""" Everyone collectively answered.

"Good, now mount your brooms!" She ordered. Once everyone mounted their brooms, she said, "On my mark! 3…2…"

However, before she could finish her count-down Neville, who was already too nervous, took off from the ground in panic.

But before he could go too far off the ground, Harry who was already expecting it, grabbed broom and brought it under control by channeling his magic into it.

"Thanks…gasp! gasp! Harry!" Said the gasping Neville.

"You're welcome, and calm down, would ya?" Said Harry patting Neville on the back to calm him down.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor! well-done Mr. Potter!" Praised Madam Hooch, who saw the whole thing.

"Thanks ma'am," Said Harry with a nod.

There was some other reason why he helped Neville aside from the pure desire to help someone. One, he didn't want to be put in the Hogwarts quidditch team as that would end up taking too much of his time, time he could use to get stronger, and there is a chance that not helping Neville like cannon may lead him to get into the Gryffindor team. Two, do you really need a reason to help someone if it costs you nothing? And besides it got him some brownie points from his house, which is always a good thing no matter how you look at it.

* * *

It was finally lunch time. The great hall was filled with the students who was chattering with each other.

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione. He was mostly talking about this and that with Hermione.

It was at this moment several owls came with some Daily Prophet newspapers aka gossip rags.

"Harry look," Said Ron pointing to his own newspaper.

"Hmm? What is it?" Said Harry looking at the papers.

**THE GRINGOTTS  
BREAK IN!**

"Huh, that happened," Said Harry nonchalantly after reading the headline, then he went back to eating his food, but inwardly he was thinking about a certain two-faced bastard and a red stone.

"Harry, someone broke into one of the Gringotts vault, how can you be so relaxed about it!?" Asked Ron.

"Um guys? Is that really a big deal?" Asked Hermione in confusion.

"Well, it kinda is. It's the only wizarding bank in Europe, and the goblins takes real pride in their security and nobody had ever managed to break in before… until now that is," Said Harry after swallowing some food. "But to answer your question Ron, nothing is impenetrable, so this was bound to happen sooner or later. And besides, it's written right there, the vault was a low security one and was already emptied out earlier that day."

"But still…"

"And, as I've just said," Said Harry interrupting Ron. "The security of Gringotts is a matter of great pride to the goblins. And the goblins in general are a very prideful bunch. So, even though it was a low security vault, the very fact that somebody had managed to break into one of their vaults is already a huge stain on their honor, but this fellow somehow managed to avoid being captured by the goblins after doing the deed, and that's like a slap on the face to the goblins," He said. Then turning to face Ron, Harry said, "In other words, insults on injury. So, how do you think the goblins react to this?"

"Um… they'd be very angry?" Said Ron who was unsure.

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe it," Said Harry shaking his head. "The goblins would be utterly pissed! But as they couldn't capture the culprit, they'd do two things instead. One, they'd put a huge bounty on the culprit's head, whoever he is. And two, they'd rise their standards of security."

"Umm… that's… good?" Said Ron hesitantly.

"It's great actually, as that means both my family vault and trust vault are getting some serious security upgrades, even though they weren't even touched," Said Harry.

"Oh," Ron nodded in understanding.

"Oh wow! Mr. Potter you are so smart!" Said Hermione… with stars in her eyes.

"Umm, thank you," Nodded Harry, nodded Harry slightly taken aback. After that, he returned to his food.

* * *

**04:00 AM**

"Hey, you're back," Commented Inky who was playing a video game on his computer after Harry entered the room. "So, how was your classes?"

"They were interesting… well except for history of magic, that one was boring as hell," Said Harry, after putting his bag on his desk (the other one that came with the room, and not his computer desk).

"Ah, I've heard rumors that the magical history teacher is a ghost, and only drones on and on about only the goblin rebellion, guess the rumors are true," Said Inky with a nod.

"Yep," Nodded Harry.

"So, want play some video game," Asked Inky.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I'll take a shower, then I'll do my homework and then go back to my meditation, so I don't think I'll have time for that."

"Okay," said Inky with a shrug.

After that, Harry took off his robes and went to the bathroom.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was shorter and duller than my usual ones. But don't worry, things will start to pick up from my the chapter.**


End file.
